Of Myths and Legends
by cassidy dell
Summary: Chapter 11 is up! explanations told, new situations unfold! r&r! no flames please!
1. The Dream

Disclaimer: No I don't own Zelda…or Link…yet. I mean um…I only own the characters I make up and my crackers! ^^  
  
(A/N: In this story, a new evil is coming to Hyrule and Link is going to need some help…just so you know Link is about 17 in this story! well enjoy! This is my FIRST fic ever so go easy on me please. Also I gotta give credit to my GREAT friend Britannica for helping me with parts of this…go read her stories, her name is Britannica Moore. r&r please!)  
  
  
  
Rain. Darkness. Lifelessness. The words to describe Hyrule were these. The Hero of Time, amidst all the darkness, stood in shock, "What's going on?" As if from nowhere, a lone rider came towards the Hero, atop a black horse with flaring nostrils and red eyes. The rider's eyes matched the steed, red, clouded with hatred and pain. Link was taken aback by the hard stare.  
  
Link looked ahead to see a large, shadow-like figure. He froze as the figure started to move toward him, with huge footsteps that echoed in the land. Link pulled out his sword, preparing to fight. But he knew the monster was much too big for him to stop. He looked up and gasped when he saw the monster's massive, clawed hand coming down on him. Before he knew it, he was on the cold ground screaming in agony, "AHHHHHHH!"  
  
Link jolted awake with a scream, just as he had been doing in his dream. Drenched with sweat and breathing heavily, he sat up from his sleeping place below a tree in Kakariko. Navi, who was startled by Link's sudden action, fluttered around Link in hopes of getting an explanation.  
  
"Hey! Are you alright Link?" the small fairy asked, her light glowing brightly in the darkness of the night.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine Navi. I just had a bad dream that's all." Was Link's reply. Unknowing to our Hero, the princess of Hyrule, Zelda, had awoken to the same dream.  
  
1 The next morning…  
  
Link decided to pay a visit to the princess to tell her about his dream. Just in case it means anything, he thought. After packing up his few belongings and putting all his weapons and armor on, he took out his Fairy Ocarina, given to him by his good friend-turned-Sage, Saria. He brought the small instrument to his lips and began to play the familiar tune of Epona's Song. As expected, his trusty steed, Epona, came galloping towards him.  
  
As he neared the drawbridge, he slowed Epona down to a stop and dismounted. As he walked through the Castle Town, he pondered about his previous dream, and what may be to come of it.  
  
2 At the castle…  
  
Zelda paced around the thrown room, obviously disturbed. Sure, she's had plenty of bad dreams, but this…this was one to pay close attention to. She was sure of it. Her trusty guard, Impa, watched as Zelda walked back and forth nervously. Her eyes darted back and forth, following Zelda's movement. It was a bit annoying watching her walk back and forth, and back and forth and back and forth and b- ugh! Impa was getting a headache. Finally, she decided to speak up and ask the princess what was going on.  
  
"Is something the matter, your highness?" Zelda finally stopped her pacing and looked at Impa. She smiled. Before she could answer, Link stormed into the thrown room with Navi following.  
  
"Link!"  
  
"Zelda, I have to talk to you."  
  
"And I, you."  
  
Link began to tell Zelda of his dream, and as he did, she realized that it was the same dream that she had that night.  
  
"I believe it is a prophecy Link, for I had the same dream last night." (AN: does she really talk like that?? Bleh!!!!) Link did not look the least bit surprised.  
  
The two began to walk out of the thrown room and into Zelda's garden. They continued to talk about what the dream foretells.  
  
"Do you think it's Ganandorf?" Link asked.  
  
"No. The sages and I would know if Ganandorf had escaped." Just as Zelda answered, the pair looked up to see that the sky began to darken and turn…red? Link got a worried look and turned to face Zelda only to find that she had the same look on her face.  
  
3 Somewhere in Hyrule Field…  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" a young girl, about 15, came falling from what seemed to be a red, swirling portal in the sky. Unfortunately for her, her head hit a large rock. The only thing she saw before losing consciousness was someone on a horse coming towards her.  
  
No flames please! Whether I get reviews or not, I'm gonna keep writing this story. 


	2. The Legend

Disclaimer: No I don't own Zelda because if I did I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfiction for it. I would be swimming in my pools of money but instead I have…*runs to see how much money I have* …about $2… anywho, I only know my own characters that I made up.  
  
AN: Thanks to EBM, Britannica Moore, and Heather the Great one for reviewing my story!  
  
If you didn't read the first chapter…well then your stupid. You might wanna do so.  
  
Chapter 2: The Legend  
  
The young girl woke up beneath a tree in the field she previously landed in. She looked up at the sky and noted that the sun was beginning to set. 'How long was I out?' she thought to herself. She put her arms to her sides to push herself up. She stumbled as she walked. 'Ugh. Damn rock!' She rubbed the back of her head. She didn't get very far because someone jumped from the tree she was under. She jumped back in surprise.  
  
Link observed her. She was dressed quite like he was. She had on a very dark blue tunic. She had a white shirt underneath that almost looked like it glowed against the dark color of her tunic. Her leggings were also white and she had black boots similar to Link's but obviously much smaller. She was a few inches shorter than Link, and had a very petit and slim figure. She had straight, dark chestnut hair that came down to her middle back and swayed ever-so-slightly with every step she took. Her bangs covered most of her face, including her eyes, but Link was able to tell that she was not from around Hyrule. Her ears were unlike any he had ever seen. Instead of long and pointed, like everyone in Hyrule, they were small and slightly round. He also noticed that the girl had weapons. A sword on her back and a bow slung over her shoulder was all he could see. She did not have a shield, which was quite strange. Most swordsmen, or women, have shields.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked. He only looked 17, but he also looked very dangerous. He pulled his sword from the scabbard and held it to her neck. The girl only stared. Well that's what he thought she was doing. He couldn't really tell because her hair covered her eyes.  
  
"Who I am isn't really any of your business." She said as she put her hands on her hips.  
  
"When someone just pops into Hyrule from the sky, it is my business."  
  
She put her hands behind her back and began to walk towards Epona who was tied to a tree, "Yeah whatever. Well I really must be going now. Bye whoever you are!"  
  
She mounted Epona and dug her heels into her sides. Epona began to ride away.  
  
"HEY! That's my horse! Get back here!" Link began to run after her, although he knew he wouldn't be able to catch up. 'Damn. Who does that girl think she is?!'  
  
  
  
The girl got to the drawbridge just before it closed. She dismounted Epona and went into Castle Town.  
  
"Hm. I wonder who that guy was anyway. Oh well, as soon as I get to the temple, I won't need to worry about him."  
  
The girl walked through the town. As she walked by, the few guards who were out stared at her. 'I wish they would stop staring at me. Sure I may look a little different but…that's just plain rude!' she thought with a smile on her face. She continued to walk around the town, even though not many places were open at the time.  
  
  
  
Link continued to walk towards the castle. He had to find that girl. He was furious with her. 'Nobody steals MY horse and gets away with it!'  
  
As he neared the now closed drawbridge, he spotted Epona drinking water from the moat.  
  
"Epona!" the horse looked up, "Epona! Why did you do that?!" Link continued to yell at Epona.  
  
"What am I doing? I'm yelling at a horse!" Link sighed. He had to find a way to get into the town, but the drawbridge was closed at night and he really didn't want to wait until morning. He knew there was no other way in the castle besides the drawbridge. He sighed and lay down next to Epona.  
  
'I wonder who she is…and where she's from. What if this has something to do with the prophecy?!'  
  
"Hero of Time." Link sat up.  
  
"Who said that?!"  
  
"It is I, Rauru, the Sage of Light. Hero, you are needed in the Sacred Realm. Come to the Temple of Time immediately."  
  
"But I don't have the Spiritual Stones or the Ocarina of Time. And besides, the drawbridge is closed. I can't get in until morning."  
  
This time, Link heard a different voice, "Hello Link!"  
  
"Saria? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes it is. Link, this is very important. You have to find a way to get here now." Just then, Navi flew out in front of Link.  
  
"HEY! What's going on?"  
  
"Link. Please find a way to get here. We need you here." Saria's voice began to fade out.  
  
"Wait!" Link sighed, "Hmm…Maybe I should look around the walls…" Link mounted Epona and began to walk around the perimeter of the castle wall. After a few minutes he found vines that were growing on the side of the wall. He dismounted Epona and climbed up the vines, then he jumped over and landed lightly. He walked to the temple. When he stepped in he was shocked to see who was there…  
  
"YOU!" he and the girl both exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"What are you doing here?" the girl asked.  
  
"I was about to ask you he same thing."  
  
"Well I asked first."  
  
"I don't think I have to answer seeing as how you didn't answer my question earlier…AND you stole my horse!"  
  
A voice came from behind them, "You stole his horse?" Rauru.  
  
The pair turned around quickly to face Rauru.  
  
"Uh…well you see…I…"  
  
"Yes she stole my horse! And she didn't answer me when I asked her who she was…she didn't even say thank you when I saved her!"  
  
"Saved me?! You didn't save me from anything! All you did was move me from one place to another! And then you threaten me with your sword! Why should I say thank you when you threaten me?!" Link scowled.  
  
The girl smiled. She knew she had won that fight. Rauru just shook his head, "Come. We must discuss what is happening."  
  
The two followed Rauru, and all of a sudden they appeared in the chamber of Sages, where Link was greeted by all the others. The girl just stood there tapping her foot with her arms crossed, "Are you done?" She certainly was impatient.  
  
"Don't be jealous just 'cause they like me and not you."  
  
The girl just gave Link a glare. He jumped in surprise because that was the first time he had seen her eyes. They were red. He kept staring at her.  
  
"W-why are you staring at me?" she said nervously. She hates it when people stare at her, "Um…hello?"  
  
Link shook his head, "Uh, s-sorry." He blushed a bit, but luckily no one saw him.  
  
Rauru began to speak again, "There is a new evil coming to Hyrule. You two are needed to stop it. If you don't, it will be the end of Hyrule, as well as the world Legend came from."  
  
"Legend? Who's that?" Link asked.  
  
"Me, stupid!" the girl stated.  
  
"Link, meet Legend. She is from the world known as Palto." Link stared at her once more, and when she stared back at him, he turned away.  
  
"Legend, meet Link, the Hero of Time." Legend looked at Link, and then back at Rauru.  
  
"He's the Hero of Time?! You have GOT to be kidding me!"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Figure it out yourself, 'Hero'."  
  
"Why do you have to be such a bitch to everyone? It's not like we did anything to you!"  
  
"Go screw a tree, asshole."  
  
"ENOUGH!" everyone turned towards Rauru. His face was filled with anger and frustration.  
  
"I will not tolerate any of this! If you two do not work together, we will all be doomed! If your bickering does not desist, I will be forced to choose someone else to aide in the defeat of our new enemy." Everyone was silent.  
  
'ugh I hate when it's this quiet!' Legend thought.  
  
"Um…did you, by any chance…um…bring my horse?" Legend asked quietly, afraid that she may only anger Rauru even more.  
  
Rauru looked at her, and his expression softened, "Yes we did. He is in the field right now."  
  
"Thanks…"  
  
Well whatdya think? Review please! 


	3. ...and the Myth

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or any of its characters, I only own my characters. Pftt…like that'll do me any good…*cough* uhm anyways on with the story!

AN: I think you understand part of the title now…if you don't…well that just shows that you're dumber than I am. Anyways thanks to EBM and Britannica Moore for reviewing my story again! ^_^ On with the fic! 

Chapter 3: …and the Myth

"So…this enemy…you say if we don't destroy it, it'll destroy both Hyrule and Palto? But how does it get to Palto anyways?" Link asked.

"Whoever this enemy is, is originally from my world. A hundred years ago, it was sealed away by the ancient warriors and mages. A few months ago it escaped and it is now making its way through a portal that leads to Hyrule." Was Legend's reply.

"I don't understand. Why didn't it just try to take over your world first?" Legend glared at him, "Uh I mean, I'm not saying that I want it to or anything but…" Legend rolled her eyes.

"Palto is much bigger and more powerful than Hyrule. Without the power of another world, there would be no way that this…thing could take over."

"What exactly is it? I mean it would be nice to know what we're up against."

This time Rauru answered, "Link. The dream you had last night. That was indeed a prophecy, and whatever it was that attacked you, is the enemy we are to defeat." Link only nodded. There were a few moments of silence…that is until Legend's stomach decided to join the conversation…

She smiled and stood up, "Well Link, looks like you have the honor of takin' me out to eat!" Link chuckled.

"Well, since we're gonna have to be working together, might as well." 

"Great! Let's go! Can't keep my stomach waiting!" Legend grabbed Link's hand and dragged him out of the temple.

"Good luck…" Rauru said quietly.

"Ah. That was delicious! Well I'm stuffed! Thanks Link!" Link stared in amazement. There on the table were piles of plates stacked up on each other.

"How can one person eat so much?"

"Hey. I haven't had a decent meal in weeks! I was stuck in that damned portal because Rauru screwed somethin' up! What would you expect?"

Link smiled. He paid for the meal and they left the small tavern. By the time they came out of the temple, it was already the afternoon. 

The two began to walk through the town. As Link passed, everyone waved at him saying things such as "Hey Link!" and "How ya doin'?"

__

'He sure gets a lot of attention from all these people…eh what's to expect from the 'Hero of Time'. Heh. It's a wonder how someone like him could save the whole world…' Legend's thought were interrupted by Link.

"Hey! You in there? I asked if you wanted me to show you around some."

"Oh…uh sure…why not?" They walked out of the town and into Hyrule Field.

"How about we go to Kakariko first?"

"Whatever." Link took out his ocarina and played Epona's song. Mcuh to Link's surprise, Epona walked right past Link and came to Legend.

"Hey girl. How ya doin'?" Epona nuzzled against Legend's face and neighed. She smiled. Link, however, stood there quite displeased and angry.

"Let's go." he said, but his tone was a bit harsh. Legend looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Are you gonna get on or what?" Link held out a hand to help her up, "Hang on!" Link dug his heels into Epona's sides and she began galloping to Kakariko. Legend held on to Link's waist so as not to fall. The entire time, she was looking left and right. Taking in every part of the land that she could see. Within minutes, they made it to Kakariko. Epona crossed the small bridge and stopped in front of the steps. They both dismounted and walked up the stairs, Link obviously leading.

As they made it up the stairs, they were greeted by an old man standing in front of a tree.

"Hello there Link! Who ya got there?"

"Hello. This is Legend, she's…a friend of mine." Legend snorted.

"Well hello Legend. What a peculiar name…" Legend looked at him oddly.

"Uh, thanks…I think."

"Well we must be going now. See ya around." Link quickly grabbed Legend's wrist and pulled her away from the man.

"Geez. Slow down!" Link let go of Legend.

"Well this is Kakariko. They've been re-building it for a while now. When Ganandorf took over it was destroyed. They rebuilt it in about 3 or 4 years but then there was another fire so they've been working on it since." Link explained.

"Oh that must suck." Legend replied, looking around the whole town/

"Yeah…anyways, over here is…" Link continued to show her around all of Kakariko. 

"Hey how about I take you up to Death Mountain! You can see pretty much all of Hyrule from there!"

Legend smiled, "Great! Let's go!" They began to climb up the mountain, and as they did, the sun was beginning to set. They climbed all the way to the top of mountain. Legend stood there, looking over all of Hyrule.

"Wow…" Link pointed out various places.

"Over there is the Zora's domain. It's a very beautiful place. Maybe I'll take you there next. Oh and over there is the Lost Woods, and just after it is the Kokiri Forest. That's where I grew up. And over there is Lake Hylia, then there's Gerudo Valley. And of course over there is the Castle. And that little ranch in the middle of Hyrule Field…that's Lon Lon Ranch. They have the best milk you have ever tasted!" Legend smiled at Link.

__

'Wow. I never realized how pretty she was.'

"Hey. I wanna show you something. Trust me, you'll love it." Link grabbed Legend's hand once more and led her towards the wall. There was a small cave and Link led Legend through.

"Close your eyes!"

"Do I have to?" Legend sighed.

"Yes! Close 'em 'til I say so." They walked a little further and finally they stopped, "Okay you can open them now."

Legend gasped.

"This is a Great Fairy Fountain. Beautiful isn't it?"

"Very…" Legend was speechless.

"Come on! I've got so much to show you!" Link led her out of the fountain and down the mountain again. This time, he took her to Goron City.

"These are the rock people, but this isn't what I wanted to show you." Link led her all the way to the bottom floor. There was an exit…or an entrance with bomb flowers all around it. They walked through and within a matter of seconds they were somewhere else.

"This is the Lost Woods."

"Oh. I don't really like the name of it…what happens to people when they get lost." 

"They get turned into skull kids."

"What?!"

"Skull kids. They can never leave the woods and they carry around flutes all the time. They aren't too friendly to most people, but to me and Saria, the Sage of the Forest, they treat us nicely."

"Oh…well you better not get us lost! I don't wanna be a skull kid, and I definitely do NOT want to have to stay here all the time!" Link laughed. 

As they walked through the forest, Link pointed out the music they heard as "Saria's Song". They went through one last tunnel and came out to the Kokiri Forest. By this time, the sun had already set and the moon was shining brightly. Everywhere around the forest were fairies and pixies. One landed on Legend's nose, making her smile. 

Link led her down the small ledge and took her to a tree house.

"This was where I used to live. When I was younger." They climbed the ladder and entered the house. It was pretty small, so they had to duck their heads. When they went in, Legend was surprised to see a…cow?

"Why is there a cow in your tree house?"

"Oh that. Well a few years ago, when I beat Malon, the girl who owns Lon Lon ranch, I beat her record in a horse race, so she sent this here. Trust me I was just as shocked as you were."

"Malon's got a twisted mind…"

The two were both tired so they decided to just sleep there in the forest, because the bed wasn't nearly big enough for either of them. They set up a blanket near the tree house. They both lay down looking at the stars. Link was explaining to her about how the Kokiri never grow, and they can never leave the forest.

"Then how come you left? And you grew."

"I'm really a Hylian. I just lived here."

"Oh."

"So Legend…how old are you?"

"15. What about you?"

"17."

"The forest is pretty." Legend said with a yawn.

"Yeah. Hey tomorrow I think I'll take you to see the Great Deku Tree…if that's ok with you…Legend?" Link looked over at her to see that she had fallen asleep. He smiled.

__

The next morning…

Link woke up to the sound of children playing. He opened his eyes and turned to look at Legend, but instead he saw…nothing.

"Legend?" Link sat up, looking to see if she was anywhere in sight. He stood up and walked up to his tree house, "Legend? Nope, not here. Where could she have gone?" He continued to search for her. He checked Saria's old house, as well as Mido's, the twins', and the Know-it-all brothers'. He went to the training grounds, but didn't find her there either.

"Well there's only 3 other choices…the Lost Woods, Hyrule Field, or the Deku Tree…but if Mido is there, then there's no way she could get past him."

"Oh come on! I just wanna see!" he heard Legend, faintly.

"No! I don't even know who you are! You're not even a Hylian!" Mido replied.

Link walked to where Mido was guarding the passage to the Great Deku Tree…and sure enough there was Legend trying to get passed Mido. Link smiled.

"Pleasseeeee!! It's not like I'm gonna do anything! Come on!" Legend whined.

"No! You probably don't even have a weapon!" Legend reached to her back and pulled out a sword. It was about as long as the Master Sword. The hilt was gray with a ruby on each side. The whole sword had some sort of glow to it…almost like it was emanating some sort of power. 

Mido stepped back in fear, "O-oh," he then straightened up and tried to hide his fear by crossing his arms, "Well you still can't pass through here. Not unless you were summoned." Link walked up to them and laughed. They both looked at him.

"It's alright, Mido. She's with me. I was gonna take her here anyways."

Mido crossed his arms, "Hm. Fine." He moved out of the way, and they made their way through.

"Be careful. There are some Deku Baba's up ahead." They both readied their swords. Just as Link said, the Deku Baba's came up from the ground and tried to attack. Using swift movements, Legend quickly killed all three within a matter of seconds. She put her sword away and continued walking. Link was speechless, "Wow…" 

After a bit more walking, they made it to the Deku Tree. Legend looked up at it, "Wow. That is one big tree!"

"This is the Great Deku Tree. He protects all of the Kokiri. 7 years ago, first one, well at least I think it was the first, died of a curse that Ganondorf put on it. Now this one has taken over."

"Hero of Time. Thou hast come to visit? For what reason hast thou come?"

"Uhm…n-no reason. Just showing Legend around…"

"Hi!" Legend chirped happily. It almost looked as though the Deku Tree…smiled?

"Well this is it. Ready to go? I think I'll take you to Lon Lon Ranch now."

"Alright…uh..nice…meetin' ya…Mr. Tree…" Legend said confusedly. They walked through the forest.

"It must have been nice living here."

"It was for all the other kids…"

"Why not for you?"

Just then, Navi came out and fluttered around Link, "Because I wasn't with him!" Legend tilted her head, and looked at Link, obviously confused.

"All Kokiri get a fairy at a certain time of their life. I never got one, so I was always made fun of. I only had a few friends…and Mido was definitely NOT one of them!"

"Aww…poor Link…"

He smiled, "I didn't get Navi until my quest for the Spiritual Stones started."

"Ohh…" Navi started to fly around Legend.

"Say hi to Legend Navi…you must have been asleep when we were in the Chamber of Sages…" 

They soon reached the tunnel that led to Hyrule Field. Once they came out to the field, there was a black horse waiting near the wall.

Legend ran toward it, "Myth!" The horse neighed happily as Legend began to pet it. She reached into a small pouch that was on her belt and pulled out a handful of oats, "In case you were wondering, this is why Epona came to me instead of you!" Legend said smiling. The horse began to eat from her hand. Link looked at it…its eyes were red…

"Just like in my dream…" Link said quietly.

"Did you say something?"

"Huh? Oh…uh no I didn't…what's her name?"

"HIS name is Myth."

Link chuckled, "Myth and Legend."

Legend smiled at him, "My mother named him that on purpose. I guess she thought it was cute." Link smiled back.

"How about we go to Lon Lon Ranch then. I'm sure Myth will like it there."

"Alright. Let's go."

Link took out his ocarina and played Epona's song. This time Epona came to Link. He mounted Epona and Legend mounted Myth.

"Race ya…" Legend said to Link.

"You're on!"

"Prepare to lose. You ain't got nothing' on My racing skills." she said smiling.

"We'll see…ready?"

"Of course."

"GO!" Before Legend took off, she grabbed Link's hat and raced off towards the ranch.

"Hey! Come back here!" Myth was fast…real fast, "Come on Epona, let's catch up to 'em!" he kicked his heels and Epona took off. She was no where near as fact as Myth. After riding a little ways, Link spotted Myth and Legend near the ranch. They came to a stop as if waiting for Link to catch up. As soon as she saw him, they started rising again. She went around Lon Lon Ranch and Link followed.

"Slow down a bit Myth…" she let Link catch up a bit but she could tell Epona was going full speed. Legend smiled. As soon as Link was right behind her, Myth took a sharp turn to the right and followed along the wall of the ranch. Just as she had expected, Link kept going straight. Epona was going too fast to turn. At last, Legend went to the entrance of the ranch and waited. A few seconds later, Link arrived. He grabbed his hat from Legend and she smiled.

"Looks like I won." Link smiled.

Well that's it. Tell me what ya think. No flames.


	4. chapter 4 (for lack of a better title)

Chapter 4 

Disclaimer: I never understood the point of a disclaimer. I think that most readers are smart enough to know that none of us own Zelda. From now on I'm not even gonna DO a disclaimer…well I might…I don't really wanna get sued…ANYWAYS on to the story

AN: sorry for taking so long to update. School takes up a lot of my time. Anyways I wanna say thank you to Link, Britannica Moore, Nightshade, and General EBM for reviewing my story. Also I just wanna say this:

Link,

Thanks for the review but just to clear things up, I said that the monster is in a portal on its way to Hyrule so it isn't there yet…but don't worry, they'll be kickin' some ass pretty soon. Also I have no clue what's gonna happen between the two, and if I did know I wouldn't be taking all this time to write now would I? Honestly I didn't plan on it being a romance and I don't know whether they'll fall in love or not but you'll see in time.

I was thinking…the title of this is pretty corny sooo… I'll take a poll, for all those who do like the title let me know in a review and the same for those who don't like it. Then if more people don't like it, I'll change it. If anyone has any suggestions, feel free to tell me them.

And another thing (geez I just don't stop), in this story Sheik is his OWN PERSON! I don't wanna get any reviews or anything saying, "Don't you know Sheik is really Zelda?" or "Sheik isn't really a guy!" or anything like that. I know who he/she is but I don't care.

This chapter kinda sucks and is kinda boring but it'll get better…don't let that discourage you from reading ^^;

We left off when Legend beat Link's ass in a race to Lon Lon Ranch…heh. 

The pair rode into Lon Lon Ranch. It was about noon, so they had much of the day left.

Link led Legend to the large fenced-in area. As they rode, Legend heard a faint humming. The song sounded familiar…

They saw a red-haired girl in the middle of the ranch, and Legend realized that she was the one humming the song. She also recognized the song as the one Link used to call Epona.

"Malon!" Link exclaimed as he dismounted Epona. Legend did the same.

"Link! It's so good to see you again! It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Her voice reminded Legend of…a cowgirl…it was much like a western accent.

"About 2 months. I see you and Talon are holding up well. I didn't see Ingo anywhere though, where is he?"

Just as Malon was about to answer, she noticed Legend, arms crossed, tapping her foot impatiently while looking around the ranch.

"Hmm Link. Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend over there?" Malon asked with a smile plastered on her face.

"Oh right. This is Legend. Legend this is an old friend of mine, Malon." Legend faked a smile and shook Malon's hand. She really did not appreciate the fact that someone completely forgot about her. Sure they've only been traveling for almost 2 days but that's no excuse.

"So how's Epona doin' Link? You takin' good care of her?"

"Of course! She's doing great. She loves traveling."

"I see you also have a horse, Legend."

She faked another smile, "Yes I do. He's right here." She pointed to him.

Malon looked a bit shocked upon seeing Myth. Must be his eyes. People always got scared when they saw his eyes. 

"What a beautiful horse. What's its name?" Legend could tell that Malon was afraid of her horse.

"His name's Myth."

"Myth" Malon repeated, as if testing out his name, "I like that." She said smiling, "Would you like to try out the obstacle course?"

"I dunno…what is it exactly?"

Link decided to join the conversation, "It's a timed, two-lap course. Fences are propped all around it. And if you miss any of the jumps, you've failed."

"Oh…sounds kinda stupid to me…"

"You're just scared."

"What do I have to be scared of?"

"Scared that you won't break the record…" Link must always find a way to show how great he thinks he is…

"Well what's the record?"

"49 seconds, set by me!" Link boasted. 

Legend scowled, _Cocky pain in the ass, _"Malon, set up the course. I am about to set the new record." She smiled confidently. 

After the course was all set up, Legend mounted Myth and went to the starting position. As soon as she heard the whistle, she dug her heels into Myth and he began to gallop around the course.

The first jump was always easy. The second one required a bit more speed, so Legend hit Myth slightly, just as Link does when he wants Epona to go faster. With that, Myth made the second jump. And the third. They went through the course with amazing speed and accuracy. Malon and Link could only stare.

As she passed the finish line, she slowed Myth down to a halt, and turned her head to see Malon and wait for her time.

Malon looked at the clock, "Thirty-nine seconds. Wow Legend, that was great! She's a better rider than you Link!" she said, elbowing him. Link felt a bit upset but he shook the feeling away when he saw Legend smiling. She got off of Myth and walked towards them. She opened her mouth to talk, but her stomach, once again, beat her to it. 

"You hungry Legend?" Link asked, chuckling.

"Mm, just a bit." 

"Well come on in and I'll cook somethin' up for ya!" Malon exclaimed.

"That's ok Malon. We wouldn't want to bother you. Besides, we need to go to the Castle town anyways so we'll eat over there."

"Oh. All right. Well at least take some milk with you!" Malon went to grab 2 bottles of milk for them.

As they rode out of Lon Lon Ranch, Link yelled out, "Thanks for everything Malon! We'll come back soon!"

"Bye Malon! Nice meeting you!" and with that, they rode off towards the castle.

"I'm starved! Now hurry up so we can get some food!"

"Oh quit your whining. We're almost there. Here, drink some milk." Link handed her the bottle of milk. She put the bottle to her lips and took a sip. Just then, Myth reared up causing Legend to fall off and the milk to spill all over her.

"Owww…Mythhhhh!" Legend complained while on her back with milk all over her. She then heard a strange sound, like…a demented squirrel. Then she heard the sound of a sword clanging against something. She couldn't see what was happening because Myth and Epona were in the way so she crawled to the side of them. There she saw Link fighting a ghost-like creature, and luckily he was winning. After a few more swipes of his sword, the creature was gone and in its place was a small, purple flame. Just then, Navi flew out asking Link if he wanted to catch it in a bottle.

"No thanks, Navi. I'll just let it go." Legend was still on the ground, only now she wasn't on her back. Her tunic was all wet and sticky from the milk. 

Link turned to see Legend on the ground. He ran to her, "Are you alright Legend?" he held his hand out to help her up and she excepted.

"Yeah, I'm fine but…what was that?"

"A poe. They're undead spirits that roam different places of Hyrule, especially the graveyard. They can be pretty annoying."

"They sure are! It made me spill my milk!!" Link looked down at her tunic and saw that sure enough, the milk had spilled all over her. He laughed hysterically.

"I don't find this very funny!"

"Oh trust me, it is."

"Go to hell." Link didn't say anything as he mounted Epona and headed to the castle again.

"Great. He better not be mad at me." Legend muttered to herself, "Or else I won't be able to eat!" she mounted Myth and they went to the castle as well.

Link made it to the castle before Legend and waited inside for her.

When Legend finally made it to the castle, she dismounted and walked across the drawbridge. She expected to see Link there but…well, he wasn't.

Legend let out an exasperated sigh, "WHY of all times did he choose to play Hide 'n' Seek now?" Legend stormed off to look for him, completely overlooking the door right next to her. After she went into the town, Link stepped through the door, laughing until his sides hurt. (AN: ok that's not really funny but oh well) He followed her, hiding every time she turned around. He followed her through the back alley.

Legend walked slowly, not making a sound. Not even the large Hylian ears could pick up her steps, but Link didn't really pay attention to that and continued to follow. Before she left the alley, she stopped, and so did Link. With quick movements, she pulled her sword out of its scabbard and held it to Link's throat. He jumped back in surprise.

"Oh. It's you. What the hell are you tryin' to do? You want me to kill you?!"

"No-o. but you could move your sword." Link replied nervously as he moved the sword away from his neck. Legend returned the sword to its scabbard and continued to walk.

"Come on. Let's go. I'm hungry!" Link shook is head and laughed.

"Ahhhh. What a great meal!" Legend said as she patted her stomach in contentment.

Once again, Link stared in shock at the stacks of plates on the table.

"I thought the only reason you ate like this was because you hadn't eaten in a while. This is how you ALWAYS eat?"

Legend scratched the back of her head in embarrassment, "Welllll…"

Link held up his hand as if to stop her from talking, "Well let's go. We should go to the castle. That's why I brought us here in the first place."

"Alright. Thanks for the dinner!" Legend gave him a good slap on the back, causing him to fall on to the table and knocking it over (it was a pretty hard slap hehe). Of course, he knocked down every plate, mug, and cup on the table, causing them to break. He also somehow managed to break the table.

"You know, you really need to be more careful." Legend stated. Link gave her the 'evil eye'. Just then, the owner of the restaurant came out. He was quite large, he had rippling muscles, you know the kind you always see wrestlers have? He was much taller than Link, he had to duck to get through the door. Not the kind you would expect to own a restaurant, but he did nonetheless. 

"What happened here?! Who did this?" his voice was very raspy and dry. Sensing his anger, everyone dining there pointed at the two, and Link pointed at Legend while Legend pointed to Link.

"You two did this?"

"Um…well you see…" Legend started.

"First of all, how you two alone managed to eat all this without bursting is beyond me." Link opened his mouth to talk but was cut off by the owner, whose name happened to be Kacha, "Second of all, I don't know what in the hell possessed you to break my table and dishes, but unless you've got a good excuse, you better find a way to pay it all off. That stuff ain't cheap!"

"Well, you see," Link began, "My friend here, she…she has a problem. Yeah a problem. It's something to do with her nerves; she just gets out of control and…starts…knocking things over. Heh heh…" Kacha stared, face unchanging.

"You are a terrible liar." Legend stated. Isn't it ironic how the Hero of Time can slay all evil in Hyrule but he cant think of a simple lie to tell a restaurant owner.

"Scrub faster! Customers don't like waiting!"

"This…is ALL your fault." Link muttered.

"Hey! You're the one who knocked the table over!"

"Yeah but you pushed me."

"It was not a push, it was a simple pat on the back." Legend said pausing in her scrubbing.

"Yeah. With the force of a push."

"Hey now. You're the Hero of Time, surprisingly,"

"I take offense to that!" they continued to scrub again.

"That's nice. Anyways, like I said you're the Hero of Time, a pat on the back, no matter how hard, shouldn't knock you over!"

"Well you caught me off guard!"

"Oh so all the times that an enemy kicked your ass, they just caught you off guard?"

"My ass doesn't get kicked, I kick ass." They continued to scrub the seemingly endless amount of dishes, "I can't believe we got stuck washing dishes for the night."

"Well you shouldn't have broken all that stuff!" Link stopped his scrubbing. Unexpectedly, he splashed the soapy water at Legend, and laughed hysterically. Legend, who was now wet and pissed (talk about an understatement), decided to get back at the unsuspecting, still laughing Link by shoving her wet, dirty rag down the back of his tunic. As she suspected, and hoped, he yelled and ran around the kitchen, attempting to get it out. But alas, he failed. 

"LEGEND! Get it out!" he yelled reaching behind his back to try and get it.

"Um, no I think I like it there." She gave him another slap on the back, causing the already wet rag to let loose all its water and leave Link with a very wet back. 

"Oh well. Now we'll both need a clean tunic." She said as she pointed to the milk stain, and now the soapy water on her own tunic. Just then Kacha returned to the kitchen to see how the two little trouble-makers were doing…

After 10 minutes of being yelled at for not scrubbing fast enough, and a lecture on WHY the dishes need to be cleaned quickly, Link and Legend were instead put on garbage and bussing duty.

"Ya know, I don't understand why we just don't bust outta here…you are the Hero of Time after all…"

"Because. When I do something wrong, I always take responsibility for it."

"Oh so you admit that it was your fault. Good." Link glared at her as they started their new jobs.

That didn't go too well either. They both kept trying to pull pranks on each other, only leading to more broken dishes and bigger messes. Finally Kacha decided to just give up on them, "You two cause more mess then you clean them! Get outta here!" With that he threw them out. The pair cracked up at the night's 'accomplishments'. 

"That was interesting." Link stated.

"Yeah." Legend said, "So…can we go and get me a new tunic? Don't worry, I might pay you back." 

"Well that sure is reassuring." Link paused to think for a few moments, "OK. Come on, this way." He led her to a small shop, and they went in. Link walked up to the front desk and talked to the man standing behind it. The man walked to the back and came out with a small pile of tunics. Link took them and handed them to Legend, "I didn't know what size you wear, so I just had him grab a bunch."

"You coulda just ASKED me, stupid!"

Link pushed her, "Just go try 'em on!" he pointed her in the direction where she could change. A few minutes she came out wearing a way too big, black tunic.

"OK, I know you don't know my size but do I look THIS big?!"

"Well, actually…" Link snickered, and Legend awarded him with a nice view of her middle finger before she went back to change. After a few more minutes, she came out with a dark blue tunic, just like her own. Link paid for it and they left.

"So where are we going now?" by now the sun had set, and it was dark. All the inhabitants of the town were safe in their homes, while the guards came out and stood watch.

"I know a great place to stay! And there's someone there who I want you to meet." He grabbed her arm and led her through the town. He took her to a small, dirt path that was surrounded by small cliff walls. They took a short turn and ended in front of a gate guarded by a single guard (AN: who woulda thought?).

"Permission to pass, Caleb." After all these years, it would only be natural that he got to know the guards.

Caleb recognized Link, "Of course, Hero." They began to walk in, and all the while, Caleb watched Legend suspiciously. She could feel his eyes staring at her the whole time. 

__

Inside the castle…

Link led Legend to the thrown room. There, Legend saw a girl, about Link's age, sitting in one of the chairs. She could only assume that it was the princess. She was wearing a long, pink dress. It had a v-line bodice, where a small, gold brooch was placed. The entire dress was lined in gold. She also had gold cuffs on the upper arms of her sleeves, and attached to the cuffs was a pink sash, that hung loosely around her back. Her golden blonde hair was down, but a part of it was pulled back slightly in sort of a half pony-tail. She had a gold tiara that rested on her forehead, with a pink jewel in the middle of it. She had gold earrings in the shape of the triforce. She was beautiful. No doubt, Legend was jealous. To one side of the princess was a tall woman, about Link's height, maybe taller. She had dark, blue-black hair, and red eyes. She was very built, and her face was expressionless. To the other side of Zelda, was a man, almost as tall as Link. He had shaggy blonde hair and he also had red eyes. He was wearing blue…spandex?

"Link." Zelda smiled, "I'm glad that you came back. What took so long?"

Link walked a bit closer to Zelda, while Legend stayed behind. She really didn't need to get into anything that didn't involve her. Link got down on one knee and bowed in front of Zelda (what else would you do in front of royalty?). 

"My apologies, Zelda. I am sure the other sages have informed you about everything?" He stood up.

"Yes, in fact, they did. But that still doesn't explain why you took so long to get here. This is a very important matter, in case you failed to realize."

"Well, I just wanted to show Legend around some. You know, get her used to the surroundings, seeing as how she will be a big help in this."

Zelda was silent for a few moments. She stood up from her thrown and walked towards Link. The two people beside her followed. 

"Come Link, Legend. We have much to talk about." She led them all out of the thrown room and into a long, long, long, lo-I think you get it…hallway. Link and Zelda walked ahead and talked, while Legend lagged behind. The whole way, the man in blue kept staring at Legend.

__

'I HATE when people stare at me! Does he have to do that?'

The aforementioned man walked up to Legend and walked by her side. She didn't even turn her head to look at him.

"Is there a reason you keep staring at me?" Legend said, bluntly.

"Is this how you begin all conversations?" he said, his voice unchanging and…well dull. Legend didn't respond.

"My name is Sheik."

"Lovely." Legend responded, sarcastically. The seemingly endless hall actually came to an end. There was a large door that was heavily guarded. As Zelda walked towards it, the guards moved out of the way and opened the door. They all walked through, and inside were more guards, a large strategic table for planning wars and attacks, and a plump man with a crown sitting in a large chair. He was talking with a guard who was wearing different armor and had different weapons then the others they had all seen. 

__

'Must be a general or something.' Legend's thoughts were interrupted by the man, obviously the king of Hyrule, called out to them, "Link. It is good to see you again."

Link smiled and bowed once more, "I am happy to be here again, you highness." The king smiled. (AN: Does anybody know what the king's name is? I forgot.) He stood up and walked over to the table and motioned for the others to follow. They all did so and as they did, the other 5 sages appeared. (Impa was already there, remember)

As all the Sages were greeted and became situated around the table, Rauru asked Legend to explain everything she knew about this new enemy. 

Ummm yeah that was chapter 4…tell me what ya think! No flames please!

I just wanted to tell everyone to go here 

http://vcl.ctrl-c.liu.se/vcl/Artists/Maria-McGuigan General EBM's (a.k.a Maria) website of her drawings. Go see the one of Legend under miscellaneous. 

Or http://www.side7.com/art/marimcgu/gallery.html it's about 20th picture or so. Don't forget to look at her other drawings cause they're all REALLY good! Thanks again Maria for reading my fic and drawing Legend! 


	5. chapter 5 (for lack of another title)

Hello minna-san! Sorry again for taking so long to update. I've been so busy with school and softball…um yeah anyways…I wanna say thank you to FredsDragon, Hero McAllen, Nightshade, General EBM the Infamous Chibi Cat and Britannica Moore for reviewing my story! The last chapter wasn't all the great in my opinion but since you all like it I won't change it! Anyways this chapter SHOULD be a bit more exiting. Oh and another thank you to Hero McAllen and Nightshade for telling me the King's name! Hmm it's funny I didn't think I would actually get reviews for this…thanks soooo much to everyone who reviews! Even though I wouldn't stop writing even if I didn't get any…they really get me going J HAPPY is me!! And no one has told me whether or not I should keep this title or make a different one. 

And another thing, whoever is my 21st and 25th reviewer, I'll answer any question about what's gonna happen later in the story, but I can only answer it if I actually know hehe. So if I don't know the answer, you can ask me a new one. So…REVIEW! Anyways on with the story…

Disclaimer: I don't- wait wait wait didn't I say I wasn't gonna DO one of these? ::checks previous chapters:: yep I did. I guess I'll leave this alone then. On with the fic!!

Chapter 5: (For lack of a better title)

The large group was situated around the table awaiting Legend's explanation of everything she knew. Everyone's attention was on her.

"His name is Malvaagita," (…I'm not very good at making up names) she continued, "As I said in the temple the other day, about 100 years ago, a small group of mages and warriors fought him and trapped him into a dark realm. Much like the one Ganandorf is in. As he was being sent to the realm, he claimed he would get revenge when the time comes. A few months ago that time came. A mage-in-training somehow opened the gate that kept Malvaagita in the dark realm. He wasn't nearly as powerful as he needed to be so he opened a portal that leads to Hyrule."

"Wait but didn't you take a portal that lead here? Wouldn't you have come across him?" Link asked curiously, and obviously confused.

Legend shook her head, "There are more portals that lead here to Hyrule, but the one that he is traveling is the only one that leads to another world, Varos. That being so, destroying the portal that he is traveling through would not be an option." Link nodded his head, showing that he understood. 

Legend continued, "As I said, he swore he would get revenge, but he wants to get revenge on my village, Csillag, and from there take over the rest of Palto. And in order to do that, he must gain the power of another world, that world being Hyrule. Which is why I am here."

"Why does he want revenge on only Csillag?" Ruto asked.

"Where he was sealed away took place in my village. You see, Csillag is known for its schools of magic and weaponry, so when Malvaagita attacked, we had all the mages and warriors at hand." Everyone nodded.

King Harkinian spoke up, "Do you have any special abilities besides archery and sword skills?"

"Kind of." Legend stated.

"You do?" the king said.

"You do?" Link asked.

"You do?" Was also Rauru's response.

"Yes, but they're not really helpful most of the time."

"Care to elaborate?" Nabooru questioned.

"Well…sometimes I get visions. They can be visions of what is going to happen and sometimes they are what is happening at that moment." They all nodded, "I am also capable of trans-locating, but the only problem with that is that it takes a lot of my energy, so I can't really do much after I have done it. I only do it when it is absolutely imperative. And my last 'ability' is telekinesis. Sometimes, I can control things with my mind, but it's really hard because I haven't learned exactly how to control it. That's why all my powers aren't very helpful. Since I've spent all my life working on archery and my sword skills, I never really bothered to work on my 'other abilities'."

"How do you have all these powers? Where did they come from?" Ruto asked.

"I-I'm a descendant…of the mages I told you about."

"I see," Link started, "but something else confuses me."

"What's new?" Legend retorted. 

Link growled, "Anyways, why is it that you got here so quickly and its taking Malvaagita so much longer?"

Rauru answered that, "When we Sages found out that something was traveling through a portal that lead here, we had to find someone who knew about whatever it was. That was when we found Legend. She knew about it. So using our powers, we were able to get her here much quicker than normal."

"I would have been here even sooner if SOMEONE didn't screw up and send me through the wrong portal!" Legend stated, hinting at Rauru.

"Ahem…yes about that…sorry…"

"Whatever. I'm here now." She laughed.

King Harkinian spoke up, "How long do you think it will take Malbagrina to get here?"

Nabooru stood and began to speak, "We have been tracking its movement through the portal and at the rate it is going, it should still be a bit less than a month, because he has not yet gained all his power back."

"Good. That gives us plenty of time to plan." Zelda stated. Everyone nodded.

"Shall we begin planning now or would you prefer after dinner, highness?" Impa asked Zelda.

"I will leave that decision up to our guests." She looked at Link and Legend.

The pair looked at each other, and then at everyone else, "After." They both declared.

During dinner, Link noticed that Legend didn't eat like she normally would…like a horse…instead she ate with dignity and manners. (HA) _'She sure isn't being herself tonight…hmm maybe she doesn't feel well…?' _Link, being the ever-so-dumb-one failed to realize that they WERE in the castle and Legend needed to be a bit more polite and have more manners than she normally would. Talk about a dumb blonde. (AN: I really have nothing against blondes I just think it's funny to think of them as…well dumb…I'm not a blonde on the outside but I'm a Blonde-at-Heart heh) When the servants cleared the dining hall table, everyone stayed put. 

"Now we shall discuss the happenings. What is to be expected of this new enemy?" the king pondered out loud.

"He's a difficult enemy to deal with. He always seems to have a trump card up his sleeve, so we always have to be on the lookout." They continued to talk for what seemed like hours but really was only about 45 minutes.

"While he was in solitude, his powers began to weaken but not enough so that he'd be a pushover. But now that he is in the portal, he is able to regain his strength and he can draw power from the worlds that he happens to pass by on his way here."

"If he is passing by so many lands, why doesn't he just take over any of them?" Darunia questioned.

"Either they are too powerful or not powerful enough. Hyrule is the perfect world to take over. It's got the power of the Triforce, and for him, it wouldn't be too hard to take. So that's why it's necessary that I'm here to help, otherwise you wouldn't even need me. He is set on destroying Palto before anything else."

"So you're saying that the Hero of Time isn't strong enough to defeat Malblaginda alone?" Harkinian asked.

"To put it frankly…no." Legend replied. She looked at Link, "You may have defeated Ganondorf and the legendary Majora's Mask, but Malvaagita's power is far greater than even them. It may even be possible that he is more powerful than the three Goddesses," Everyone gasped, "but I can't be sure." There was an awkward silence.

"How do you suggest we go about defeating him?" Ruto asked.

"The best way I can think of would be to first weaken it with the Triforce. After we do that, the Sages will use your powers to hold him as best as possible while Link and I go in with our swords. If that doesn't work, we could always try to stun him with the Light Arrows…"

"If we do that, it means you will be needing some Light arrows of your own, correct?" Zelda said it more as a statement than a question. She stood up and held up her hands. A small light began to grow in her hands. She then lifted her hands over her head and Light arrows appeared in her hands. She gave them to Legend.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm sure Link will show you how to use them." Once again, there was silence.

"Well now that we have a plan, how about we…uh…celebrate!" Harkinian declared.

"Celebrate?" Link retorted.

"Yes! We can celebrate…by…having a formal ball!" Zelda chirped.

"Formal…ball?" Legend said meekly.

"That seems like a wonderful idea, highness." Sheik stated, in quite a monotonous tone.

"Well then it's settled. Invitations will go out tomorrow. The ball will be tomorrow night!"

"Zelly dear…isn't that a bit too soon?" the king asked.

"Of course not! Tomorrow is perfect!"

"Zelda…"

"Oh all right. The day after tomorrow…"

"Zelda."

"Fine, fine. In 3 days. That's it" Harkinian nodded. With that, Zelda briskly walked out of the dining hall and to the thrown room. Impa and Sheik followed, and the king went his own way.

"We will all be staying here as well to help guard the castle." Darunia explained.

"If you need us just call out." Saria said cheerily. Legend couldn't help but smile. It was strange how one that looked so young could have so much wisdom as Saria did.

"So…where exactly are our rooms?" Legend asked no one in particular. As if on cue, Sheik returned to the room.

"Link, the princess has requested you to see her. She is in the thrown room." Link nodded and left to meet with the princess, "And she has asked me to show you to your room, Miss legend."

__

Great. HE gets to take me to my room. I don't like him and I don't know why… Sheik began to lead Legend through the castle to her room. They walked through the never-ending hallway until they reached the doors to the thrown room. They bypassed the doors and went to the left and walked through a smaller hallway. They then reached the entrance of the castle. A red carpet lined with gold ran from the entrance all the way up the large staircase. When the staircase reached the first landing, it split into two directions and they each went to different levels. They took the staircase that went to the higher level. When they reached the top, they came to another hallway with doors all along it. They walked through the hall to the end where they came upon yet another staircase that led to the last two levels of the castle. They came to the first landing and kept walking up the stairs to the highest level. There, Sheik led her down another hallway to a door about halfway and he stopped in front of it. Legend, however, wasn't paying attention and she had a slight collision with Sheik and she fell.

"Ow…" she looked up and saw Sheik holding his hand out to help her up. She grabbed his hand and pulled herself up.

"Are you alright?" he didn't sound the least bit concerned.

"Yeah."

"Well, this is your room. I'm sure you know how to get back, and if not Link's room is next to yours, or you can come down to my private study which is the last door on the left."

Legend nodded, "OK. Good night." She walked into her room and shut the door behind her. Sheik stood in front of her room for a few moments before turning to go to his own room for the night.

__

In the thrown room…

Link walked through the doors that led into the thrown room. At the other end, in her thrown, sat Zelda.

She smiled, "Hello Link."

He nodded, "Zelda…"

The two talked about nothing in particular, mainly about what they thought of everything happening. 

"Link, don't forget tomorrow morning to come to the dining hall for breakfast."

Link nodded, "Goodnight Zelda." he bowed once more, smiled, and walked away.

__

In Legend's room…

As Legend walked in her room, she saw a large, queen size bed, with red sheets with gold decorations all over it, as well as the pillows and covers. The curtains matched. There was a wooden dresser across from the bed, with gold handles, and a large mirror also lined in gold. There was a large closet not too far from the dresser. Also in the room was a small desk and chair. There were 2 doors; one that led into the hallways and the other that led to the bathroom. There was also a balcony that allowed her to see all of Hyrule. She walked out to the balcony and looked over the world of Hyrule. She liked it there, but she missed home. It was especially strange staying in a castle, where you were being waited on and you don't do or get anything yourself…she wouldn't be able to get used to it…as she stood on the balcony, thinking, a small knock disrupted her.

"Come in." she called out. It was Link.

"I just wanted to tell you good night and…if you need anything…I'll be right next door."

She nodded, "Good night Link." With that, Link left Legend's room and entered his own.

Legend walked back in from the balcony and sat on the edge of the bed. She sighed and moved her bangs from her eyes and looked out at the night sky. She stayed there for a while before she went to bed. She looked through the closet and only found nightgowns. She then looked through the drawers in hopes of finding something else to wear. After a few minutes, she found a pair of beige pants resembling capri pajama pants and a top to wear. She quickly changed and went to bed.

__

The next morning…

Legend woke up to the sound of birds chirping and someone's footsteps. She opened her eyes to see who was there. There was a woman dressed in a white dress and apron. _'Must be a maid'. _Legend sat up in her bed and the woman looked up at her.

"Good morning, madam." She chirped, happily. It was too early to be that cheery.

"Legend. Call me Legend."

"OK Legend. What a nice name. I'm Jessie. I'm one of the maids, and if you need me, just call! I'll be here as fast as I can!" she smiled. Legend nodded tiredly, "I'll leave you alone so that you can change. You're clothes have been cleaned and are in the top left drawer. The princess will be expecting you in the dining hall for breakfast." She said very quickly. Legend looked at her with droopy eyes. Jessie was still smiling. She nodded, "OK I'll go now. Oh yes before I go, there is a bath ready for you and Mildred will be coming in to help wash you up!" She walked out of Legend's room and shut the door behind her.

"God how do the others deal with her??" Legend muttered to herself. She got up and walked to the drawer and pulled out one of her tunics and the rest of her clothes. Just as Jessie said, another maid walked in the room, "Hello dear…I'm Mildred. Come with me." She said sweetly. Legend followed her to the bathroom. She told Legend to undress and gave her a towel to wrap up in. The bathtub was filled with soapy water and Legend set herself in. It was very warm. As she began to relax in the bubbles, Mildred grabbed some oils and shampoos and began to wash Legend's hair. Needless to say, it took quite some time what with all the hair Legend has. After she dried up and changed she ran a comb through her hair. Her bangs weren't covering her eyes like they normally did, but they were slicked back a bit because of the wetness. Mildred was staring at Legend's eyes. Yes they were red, that's not very abnormal in Hyrule. But not like her eyes…hers were more…intense, more clouded, deeper. They were unlike anyone had ever seen and that is why she never showed her eyes. That is why she always covered them. Because of all the staring, all the frightful looks she gets from people. No one where she came from had eyes like her. She was special. But most people didn't know that, so they were scared, frightened, shocked. 

When Legend noticed her staring she looked down and closed her eyes, shamefully. Mildred noticed, 

"Oh I'm so sorry dear, that was very rude of me. Well I must be going now…uh enjoy your breakfast." She smiled meekly and embarrassed.

"Thank you." Legend said, still not looking up. Mildred left and closed the door. Legend proceeded to comb her hair and when she was done, she put it up into a ponytail, with her bangs covering her face again. She knew she didn't need to, but she strapped on her sword scabbard and her bow and quiver. As she walked out of her room, she spotted Link already heading for the dining hall. She followed, obviously because she didn't know her way around. Link turned to face her. She yawned.

"Morning Legend."

"Yeah, yeah. So what kinda breakfast do they serve here? Royal bacon and eggs I suppose…" (AN: NOT funny I know I know)

Link looked at her oddly, "I dunno…guess we'll have to wait and see." After going down 5187384674596 steps, and a few looooooonnnnnnnggggg hallways, they finally made it to the dining hall.

"There is no way I'm gonna remember how to get here."

"Oh it's easy. Just take the first stairwell to your left, then when you get down those ones, walk down the hall to your right, then take another flight of stairs to the fifth level and walk down the middle hallway, not the left or right because those will lead to the ballroom and the great hall. Then walk through that hall and skip the first set of stairs because those lead to a big empty room. Then go to the end where there's stairs to your left and right. Take the ones to your left…" he continued on and on and on. Legend didn't listen to a word he said because she knew she wouldn't remember anyways. They entered the dining hall and were greeted by King Harkinian, Zelda, the Sages, and Sheik. Harkinian stood up when they entered.

"Good morning Link…Legend. Have a seat. Breakfast will be served shortly." Link sat next to Saria, who was next to Darunia who was next to Impa who was next to Zelda. Across from Link, sat Legend who was next to Ruto, who was next to Nabooru who was next to Rauru who was next to Sheik. And of course at the head of the table was the king. Before the food arrived, the group talked.

"Legend, tell us a bit about yourself, won't you?" Zelda said.

Legend looked around, "…Well I'll be sixteen in about a month. As you know I live in a village called Csillag. There aren't very many residents there…a lot of people are just there for the schools."

"Tell us about your family." Saria said, smiling that usual childish smile.

Legend smiled back. There was something about her childishness that Legend enjoyed, "I live with my father and mother and my little brother, Aiden. Our village is kind of like a wooded area, surrounded by forests and trees." She was about to continue but the food came…and came…and came. Three different kinds of eggs, bacon, ham, french toast, breakfast rolls, Lon Lon milk and much, much more. Legend was beginning to like this whole castle life…

After breakfast, Zelda offered to show Legend around the castle to get her used to the surroundings.

"Link would you like to join us?" Zelda asked. He nodded.

"I will assist you, your highness."

"That's quite alright Sheik, you can take a break and relax." He bowed and walked away. Saria decided to tag along.

As they went through the castle, Link and Zelda stayed a few feet in front of Legend, while she and Saria lagged behind and talked. They talked about nothing in particular…mainly about what all happened in their lives. The whole castle was basically the same…one hallway after another that leads to some big room that was used once every millennium…but then they got to a room that caught Legend's eye…

"This…is the Entertainment room." Zelda stated. It was a room a bit smaller than the Thrown room. All along the walls were weapons of all kinds, armor and protective gear and everything of the like. Zelda explained what the room was for, "In here, we usually have at least two warriors fight each other for a wager. It is quite entertaining…hence the name of the room." Legend gawked at the whole room. At the front of the room were two chairs, most likely for the king and queen…or in this case the princess.

"I challenge you Link!" Legend shouted, pointing at him.

"What?"

"You heard me. I challenge you to a dual. Five rounds. In each round we will use different weapons. For every round you beat me in I'll…cut an inch of my hair off. But if you beat me in the final round…I'll cut off my bangs. But if I win…hmm I haven't decided what you have to do but I'll think of something." Link looked at her like she was crazy, "Well? Do you accept? Or are you afraid that you'll lose to a girl??"

He growled, "I accept."

"Good. We'll need daggers, scythes, fencing swords, and staffs. And for the last round…we'll use our own swords." She smiled confidently.

"Sounds good to me. You might as well cut your hair now, Legend. There's no way you'll beat me."

"We'll see Link, we'll see."

The king, Zelda, the sages and a group of guards, including Sheik, and the few maids and butlers who were on break gathered in the entertainment room. They all muttered about who would dare challenge the Hero of Time or what a fool Legend was for messing with Link. They started off with two daggers in hand and at the opposite ends of the room. There was a single guard who played 'referee' in between them. At his signal, they began. Link quickly flung himself at Legend, who sidestepped. They went on for about 10 minutes until Link caught her off guard and, using one of his daggers, hit one of hers out of her hand as well as cutting her hand and drawing blood. She continued to fight with only one dagger and a bloody hand, which was quite difficult. There was no way she could win that round, and Link proved that by knocking the other dagger out of her hand.

"There's one inch." He smiled. He threw his daggers into a wall. A guard threw 2 scythes to each of them. They began to fight right away. Legend seemed to have the upper hand in this fight. She kicked one of his scythes out of his hand and he back flipped.

"Running away?"

"Not a chance." He charged at her again, but with quick reflexes she sidestepped and at the same time, managed to get the other scythe from his hand, winning this round.

Everyone clapped as they were handed their next weapon, a fencing sword. It was very lightweight and easy to handle, unlike the other weapons they were using. Everyone watched with intensity and excitement as Link began to force Legend to the ground slowly. The crowd all began to cheer when they saw that Link was winning. Legend gave him one quick push and was able to get out of his strong hold. In the crowd, you could hear someone whistling and cheering for Legend. 

Link began to swing at her, and without warning, he swung downward, and doing the only thing she could think of, Legend held up her sword. He pulled back and they squared off again. Everyone watched closely as they fought away. 

"I thought of what you have to do if I win." Legend said. They continued fighting as she spoke. Link finally managed to slash at a piece of her protective armor and hit her sword away. Link smiled, cockily. "Whatever it is, I won't need to." He threw his to the side, "There goes two inches." Legend scowled. They were thrown their staffs.

Legend seemed to be able to use the staff much easier than Link. He was more used to weapons like swords and scythes. Legend definitely had the upper hand. It seemed to be an endless cycle. Block, attack, block, duck, attack, etc. etc. at one point, Link raised his staff slightly to swing at her, but instead she rammed him right in the stomach. 

"You have to wear a dress to the ball if I win." Link was doubled over in pain. Before he could get over that, she used her staff to sweep him and knock him to the ground. He dropped his staff and she held hers threateningly at him, "Round 4 goes to me. Looks like we're tied. Do you think you have what it takes to beat me in a sword fight?" Link moved the staff away from his face and got up.

They both unsheathed their swords. Everyone cheered because they knew that no one could beat the Hero of Time in a sword fight. "Right then. Let's go." At first they just circled around each other, casually swinging and dodging here and there. Then Link flung himself at her, hoping to catch her off guard. She side-stepped, "sorry but I don't plan on losing that easily…I don't plan on losing at all actually…" she smiled as she ducked away from one of his swings. He flung himself at her again, but she sidestepped once more. She had the advantage of being trained since she was four. No one would ever see footwork like her own, and her sword skills were exceptionally well also. She dodged all of his blows and countered with her own. At one point, the blades caught and Link tried to force Legend down again, "Give it up Legend, you're not that strong."

"you'd like to think so." She hit his hand with the hilt of the sword and stepped away. As they squared off again, they matched each other step for step. As one attacked, the other dodged. It went on like this for quite some time and the crowd was getting anxious, ooh-ing whenever Legend managed to dodge away from his blows. Legend tried to study all of his moves, looking for just one opening that she could use to her advantage. She was growing tired, but then she noticed. As he sidestepped he would bring his feet much closer together, but not quite crossing each other. If she was quick enough, she could sweep him like she did with the staff and it would all be over. She closed the space between them and as Link tried to attack, she dodged and swung at him. As she hoped, he sidestepped and before he could recover, she got down and kicked out her leg, causing him to collapse to the ground. She quickly slashed at his protective armor, winning the fight. They were both breathing heavily and sweating (Get your minds outta the gutter people!). Everyone was silent and watched as the Hero of Time was beaten. Gasps came from many people, and there were soft murmurs among them all.

"I don't understand. How could the Hero of Time be beaten?" a woman from the crowd asked.

Legend held out a hand to Link as he started to get back up. He refused her hand and walked right past her not saying a word.

"Well I guess I should keep my end of the bargain and cut my hair then…" Legend stated quietly. Her hand was still bleeding, and the cut was now a large gash. Legend looked towards where Link stormed off as a doctor began to clean and bandage her hand.

Well that's it! That's chapter 5! Hope ya'll liked it…no flames OK! And DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!! Don't make me get Jessie the wonder llama to punish you! ::thinks back when the llama punished her for not reviewing a wonderful story:: ::shudder:: (not that mines wonderful or anything…but hey it sells…) anyways remember if you are my 21st and 25th reviewer I will email you telling you that you can ask me a question about what's gonna happen…just make sure that if you aren't a signed reviewer to at least remember to put ur email…and if for some reason you don't wanna ask a question… I'll ask the next reviewer!! Anyways stay tuned for the next chapter…SIX! (don't have a title yet) uh maybe…the BALL! Uh yeah anywhoozle remember to check out General EBM's side7 website again! Go back to chapter four for the web address! Theres another pic of Legend plus a bunch of other awesome pictures she drew! A lot of em are Zelda characters. Yeah that's it…bye


	6. chapter 6

Hello! I have been listening to this clip of invader zim making fun of DBZ…so hilarious! "We need to go someplace completely desolate and that would never be in the real life at all and is huge and is a bagillion miles wide and its nowhere to be found on earth but its…right over there…" mwahahahaha! Good stuff…lol anyways…

So yeah I got 3 reviews for chapter 5 ::sniff:: (yay) and I already got the 21st reviewer and she asked me a question:

Are Link and Legend going to be a couple?

The answer to it is…SORRY! Since you weren't the 21st reviewer you don't get to know…but if you're the 25th then you can ask if ya want…anywhoozle on with chapter 6! This is a really long chapter so don't complain if I took too long, k? k. 

Chapter 6: stilldonthaveatitlebutthatsokbecauseyoudontneedatitletoreadastoryright?

Legend looked towards where Link stormed off as a doctor began to clean and bandage her hand.

"Hello! Are you listening to me?" Legend turned back to the doctor who was apparently talking to her.

"Huh? Oh sorry what did you say?"

"I said that you should clean this everyday with this," he held up a bottle of greenish-bluish liquid.

"What is it?" Legend asked.

"It's a potion to help heal and clean the wound. Like I said, clean it everyday with this and rewrap it. Don't leave it unwrapped because it can open up further and you wouldn't want that. Just know that this will leave a big scar. I've slowed the bleeding a bit but be careful." Legend nodded.

When he was done wrapping her hand, Legend walked in the direction Link went but was stopped by a mob of people telling her how great she was and all that stuff. She attempted to push through them, "Excuse me please. I-I need to get through. Excuse me!" no one seemed to listen until Sheik came through and told them to leave her alone. She looked at him.

"Thanks…"

"Link is in the library." He stated.

"Where the hell is the library?" Legend asked herself, going over all the rooms in her head that Zelda showed her on their "tour". Nothing seemed to click. (When does it ever?)

"I will show you if you'd like." As much as she didn't want to go with him, she nodded anyway and followed him. Like before, they walked down seemingly endless hallways and a bagillion stairs and finally made it to the library. They walked in and boy o boy was it huge! (think of the library in the castle from the beauty and the beast only bigger and instead of all of them against a wall, it's kinda like a real library with all the shelves and everything…yeah) It had the amount of levels for every floor of the castle so it was possible to get to they library from any level of the castle. All Legend needed to do was remember where the doors were…yeah that'll happen. In the middle of each level was a hole guarded with rails that allowed you to look at the other levels. Legend and Sheik were on the third level.

She shrieked, "Holy shit. How am I supposed to find him in here? Dammit Link, why does he have to make things difficult?! Damn it all!" Legend went on with a long string of obscenities and profane words, and lemme tell ya, that is A LOT of profanity! Sheik seemed to be quite amused with Legend's frustration and ACTUALLY cracked a smile and let loose a "heh".

Legend turned to look at him, "What the fuck are you laughing at?"

He continued to smile, "I'm sensing a bit of hostility."

"Yeah and if you don't wipe that smile off your face, you're not gonna have one to look at!"

Sheik's smile faded and he had somewhat of a surprised look on his face. Legend noticed and began to laugh.

"I love the reactions I get from people here. Geez you act like I was serious or something! Besides I wouldn't be able to beat in your face," she walked up to him, "I'm too short!" she smiled and laughed again. 

Sheik laughed a bit too and started to walk away, "Good luck finding Link." And in a puff of smoke…he was gone!

Legend turned around to look at the library again and sighed. "Man this could take all day! I bet he'll leave before I look through the first 2 levels!" she decided to stay on the level she was on and look there first. She looked around the entire floor and didn't find him. She went to the middle where the hole was and looked down to see if she could see Link from there. She didn't see him on the second level and the first was to hard to see from where she was so she went to the other end of the floor she was on and went down a staircase that led to the second level. She continued from there to the first and once she got on the first floor, she spotted Link in one of the aisles. She walked towards him and when he spotted her he started to walk away in the other direction.

"Link! Link stop!" he kept walking and soon began a faster pace. She had to almost run to catch up with him. When she finally did catch up with him, she grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around so that he was facing her, "Link what's wrong? Why are you trying to get away from me?" he didn't answer but instead he turned around and started to walk again. She followed, "Oh come on ya big baby!" he stopped abruptly and Legend crashed into his back, "OW. Dammit." She rubbed her nose. She meant to ask, "Why are you mad at me?!" but it came out, "Bwy are you bad at be?" Link looked at her.

"I-I'm not mad at you." she looked at him oddly.

"Then why are you walking away from me…and you wouldn't talk to me?"

"Because I…" she couldn't hear what he said because he mumbled the end of his sentence.

"What was that?"

He sighed, "Because I lost. You beat me."

She was silent for a few seconds and blinked a couple times in confusion, "So?"

He sighed again, "You wouldn't understand."

"Well that's why you should tell me! So I will have a better understanding of you young heroes," he didn't say anything, "OOOkay. Since you aren't gonna tell me I'll guess…is it…'cause 'Zelly' was watchin'" she nudged him in the ribs. He shook his head. "OK, was it because…I'm a girl?" he shook his head again. "Alright I give up! Tell me!"

"It's because…I'm the Hero of Time. Heroes of Time don't lose."

"Well then maybe it's a sign saying 'quit while you're ahead'!" Legend joked. Link didn't say anything. She rolled her eyes, "For cryin' out- that was a JOKE Link!"

"Yeah? Well I didn't think it was very funny. But you know what is?"

Legend sighed in exasperation, "NO but I bet you're gonna tell me!"

"Damn right I'll tell you."

"Well tell me already!"

"I will! What's so funny is the fact that you think you're so great and strong, yet you still need me to help you beat this thing before it destroys us! I'm surprised you're even helping us!" 

"For one thing, I never said I was all that great, and I'm not doing this for you, Link! I'm doing it for my people and my home! The only reason I have to do it here is because you don't have half a working brain cell to get rid of him on your own! But if you think that you can kill him off alone, then by all means, I will leave!"

"…I didn't say that-" Legend cut him off.

"Well it sure sounded like it to me! And I'll bet that if everyone here didn't favor you, they would have enough common sense to agree with me." Link was fuming by then.

"Look Legend, I don't know who the hell you think you are to just come here and act like you rule the world and that you're the best one here! I think that if YOU had enough common sense, you would see that you don't have any right whatsoever to talk to anyone like you are, and that includes me! Since the moment that you came here, you have done nothing but cause me trouble and argue with me! First, you stole my horse! Then in the temple you did nothing but argue and insult me! Then, you made me break all those dishes in that restaurant! I can go on!"

"Spare us of your stupidity."

"See? There you go again."

"I don't give a flying fuck, Link. Like I said before, if you don't want me here, I'd be more than happy to leave! But it seems that you don't want me to leave!" she began to walk away from him and as she was walking out of the nearest door you could here her say, "And you STILL have to wear the dress!"

__

'Man that was stupid of me! Why was I arguing with him in the first place? How did it start…let's see he was mad cause I beat him, I made a joke, he got mad and started…HEY! He's the one who was arguing with me! But it was stupid of me to keep going with it…and it was stupid for me to leave without directions to my room!' Legend began to walk around in search for her room. When she passed the thrown room, she knew she was going the right way. After about 20 minutes of walking around even more endless hallways and up another bagillion stairs, she found her room! And standing in front of her room was none other than…Jessie the maid. She was knocking on the door. Legend gave her a look that said 'You are not smart'. She walked up to her, "Uh…excuse me, Jessie?" she turned to her.

"OH! There you are! And here all this time I thought you were in your room!" she began to laugh.

"How long were you waiting here?"

"Oh only about ten minutes…I thought you may have been resting so I waited a bit."

"Jessie, I wonder about you."

"Oh that's so nice! Most people don't because I'm just a lil ol' maid." She smiled. Legend shook her head. She walked into the room and Jessie followed her.

"Did you need something?"

"Oh yes! The king has requested that you come down to the princess's garden at 17:00." (5:00 for all those who don't know)

"What for?"

"Oooh I can't say…it's a surprise!" she began to giggle. Legend un-strapped her scabbard and quiver and set them against the wall by her bed. She jumped onto her bed and lay down. Jessie was still standing there.

"Anything else?" she lifted her head from the pillow.

"Oh no Miss Legend. That's all I was told to tell you."

"OK." She lay back down, but Jessie remained. Legend looked at her, "You can go now."

"OH! Right. Goodbye." With that, Jessie left. Legend looked at the time. It was 15:02. That gave her enough time to take a walk in Hyrule Field. She got up and walked to the door but before opening it, she took a look behind her at the balcony.

"Well…it's better than getting lost trying to find a way out of here…" she walked onto the balcony and jumped down. She landed with a small thud but lost her balance and fell.

"That was fun." She stood up and began to dust herself off. She walked all around bypassing a few guards. One of them didn't seem to know who she was so he threw her out.

"OW!" she got up and rubbed her butt, "That was rude." She continued into the Castle town and out to the field. She looked around. She began to walk to the east, towards Gerudo Valley. Of course she didn't know it was Gerudo Valley, but she was only planning on walking around the field. When she passed Lon Lon Ranch, she made a left turn and continued that way. She kept walking at a slow pace. When she was near the bushes near the entrance to Lake Hylia, she saw a big green, spiky…thing. As she got a little closer to it, it got up and began flying towards her. She reached for her sword but realized, "I left it in my room!" she immediately started to run away as fast as she could away from the…thing. After it stopped following her, she heard a laugh that she heard once before. She turned to where the laugh was coming from and saw, "A poe." She started to run from that too, "Why do I get attacked by stupid…things when I don't have my weapons with me?!" After she managed to outrun the poe, she stopped to catch her breath. After she was breathing normally again, she looked around to make sure nothing else was following her and continued her walk. After she walked a bit more, she stopped in front of the small river that led to Zora's Domain. She bent down and took a drink. She sat down and rested her chin on her knees. She looked up into the sky.

"Holy shit! What time is it?" she jumped up and began to run to the castle. As she neared the drawbridge, another poe appeared and was about to whack her in the face with its lamp. Before it did, she fell to the ground and rolled, got back up and ran again. She got passed the drawbridge and went into the town. Of course, the town just HAD to be busy so she was trying to weave through the crowds of people and after a few minutes of bumping into every person in sight, she ran to the gate that led to the castle. She was out of breath when she got there. She saw the guard and walked up to him, but he wasn't Caleb, "I…need to get in…please."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"What? No, I'm staying in the castle."

"I don't think so. Unless you have some proof, you're not getting in here."

"Aw come on! I'm probably already late!"

"Nope. Now go away, I don't want you bugging me. I have a job to do." Legend looked at him unbelievably and walked away. As she was walking away she spotted a vine on the wall. She walked up to it and checked to see if it was strong enough. It was so she began to climb it. When she got to the top she walked to the edge of the cliff and looked down at the guard and smiled. She continued on to the other side and jumped down. _'Some job he's doing. Doesn't even notice that I'm on the other side…'_ she continued on and passed by all the guards and they let her through. She finally made it to the entrance of the castle. She saw two guards at the entrance and walked up to them, 

"Uh yeah hi. I need to know how to get to the garden…"

They gave her directions and she ran to the garden. When she got there, a small group of people was already there and they all looked at her when she entered. 

"Uh…hi…am I late?" 

The king stood up, "Miss Legend. So you've decided to grace us with your presence after all." Link snorted, "Please, have a seat." She walked up slowly to the seat they reserved for her which just happened to be between Link and Sheik. She was about to ask Link what they were doing but figured he wouldn't answer her anyway so she asked Sheik, "What's going on?"

"There's going to be a little performance."

"O-kay…?" At that moment, someone came out in a Court Jester's outfit…ya know the one's with the red and black outfits and the shoes that curl up at the toe and that little hat that has the bells and everything…(for those without much imagination, think of the jokers in a deck of cards) The person in the suit looked familiar…too familiar, "Oh my…that's Jessie isn't it."

"With pride! Hehehehehe." Her laugh was, to say the least, unbearable. She started doing flips all around the garden and saying jokes…surprisingly some weren't half bad…she actually got the crowd going. She did everything from tricks and jokes to flirting with every man in sight…including Link. 

Everyone was clapping and cheering for her. At the end of her performance, she was getting ready to leave but before she did, she flipped right over to Legend and Link.

"This was a welcome to our guests, Miss Legend, Sir Link." She took a small bow and before she left, she grabbed Link, pulled him down by the shirt and gave him a big smooch square on the lips. Gasps came from everyone, and Legend stood there wide-eyed and open-mouthed, holding in her laughter. 

When Jessie let go of Link, she took one last bow and disappeared in a puff of smoke, "Thank you everyone!" Link stood there, shocked and speechless. Everyone else, still laughing and enjoying the night's performance, left the garden while Link, Legend and Sheik stayed behind (Sheik being there to keep Legend from getting lost).

Legend turned to him, "Ha…Ha…Ha…Ha…you got kissed…by JESSIE!! Ha ha ha ha ha! That sure made my day!" Sheik began to laugh as well. 

Link looked at them with a blank expression on his face, "That was NOT funny. How would YOU feel if…Sheik kissed you?!" Legend looked at Sheik. He looked up at them.

"Better than Jessie!" she laughed again. Link pushed her lightly, and she continued to laugh, "Fine, if you think you won't react like I did, why don't we have Sheik kiss you." 

Legend stopped laughing, "What was that?"

"What was that?" Sheik added.

"Since you don't think you'll react the same way I did, have Sheik kiss you and prove it." Link smiled evilly.

"HA! I don't think so Link. I don't need to prove anything to you!"

"I think you're just afraid that you will react the same way as me…or…you might like it!"

"WHAT?!"

"That's what I said. And if you don't do it, there will be no proof."

"You're just trying to trick me. It won't work."

"Oh it has worked. I see you blushing. I can sense your thoughts…you know you want him to kiss 

you. Just like Jessie did it, by grabbing you and just layin' one on ya."

Legend seemed to think about it, "Mmmm…nope. That's ok. Besides, I don't think Sheik wants to be a part of this."

"Oh I don't know…sounds interesting." Sheik declared.

"What?" Link and Legend both exclaimed.

He smiled, "I think it would be fun to see Miss Legend crack." Link smiled and Legend stood in between the two other men.

"This isn't fair! You two are ganging up on me!" Legend whined.

"No we're not!" Link stated.

"Ganging up on you would be like…backing you up into a wall," they started to do just that, "And purposely towering over you."

"Not that we would have much trouble doing that naturally."

"Hey! I consider that an insult!" they continued to tower over her, "You guys are so mean. What happened to the OLD Sheik who never said anything and just kept me from getting lost, heh?"

"Hey, he's gotta have a little fun, right? And making you crack is just the thing to do it." Link said, smiling that evil, cocky smile again.

"I hate you."

"Tsk Tsk…hate is such a strong word Miss Legend." Sheik said. They stopped trying to back her up.

"Hmph…by the looks of it, it seems as if Sheik wants to for reasons other than trying to make me crack."

"That won't work. I know what you're trying to do Miss Legend, and it won't work. But really, having to guard the princess all day every day does tend to get a bit boring, so let me have a little fun."

"Ya know, I don't think I'm gonna do that."

Link smiled, "Hey Sheik, I know what we'll do," Legend looked at him suspiciously, "I'll hold her down while you go in for the kill…I mean kiss." Legend's expression at that moment was priceless.

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

"You do it and I'll kill you both."

"But you need me to keep you from getting lost."

"I'll manage."

"You need me to help you kill Malvaagita."

"Then I'll kill you after we do that."

"Mmm I don't think you will."

"Do you bet your life on that, Link?"

"Yes, Legend, I do."

"Then I may as well kill you now." Link smiled at her remark and began to approach her. She backed up a few steps and when he kept coming closer, she turned and ran. Of course he chased her, though. She ran out of the main part of the garden into the small hedge maze and ran around the stone platform. Sheik stayed in the garden, because he had a feeling that he didn't need to go out there and help Link. He was right, a few seconds later, Link came in carrying Legend over his shoulder. Of course you'd expect her to be flailing her arms and kicking her legs, and she was, "Put me down, Link! Or I swear I'll kick your puny ass!"

"My ass is not puny!"

"Do you check out your own ass or something?"

"No! Shut up!" he set her down but held on to her, "Hurry up Sheik." Sheik walked towards them. 

Link held her hands with one of his own and put his other hand behind her waist. She started to move around with her legs so he put one if his around hers (Don't be nasty!). Since she was being held captive, so to speak, she did all she could, she screamed. Link covered her mouth with his hand to stop her from screaming so she bit him, "Ow!"

"That's what you get! Now let go!" She tried to back up into him to loosen his grip, but since one of his legs was around hers, he lost his balance and fell, taking Legend with him. When they fell, she ended up elbowing him in his stomach and winding him. Sheik started to laugh at the site of them tangled on the ground. Legend rolled off Link only to see his face contorted with pain.

"You OK Link?" Legend asked.

He got up and was hunched over slightly. He started a staggering walk; "I think you hit him in a place OTHER than his stomach."

"Oops." Legend laughed. 

"Shall I take you back to your room?"

"Ah…you go ahead, I'll catch up with you in a bit." He nodded and walked away. Legend lay down on the ground and put her hands behind her head and stared up into the sky.

A little boy ran into the wooded area. He had light brown hair and brightest smile and green eyes you could ever see. He was about 9 years old. He giggled as he ran through the woods and turned his head back to see if she was following him. When he saw that she wasn't there, he hid behind a large tree. He waited there for a few minutes, looking around occasionally to see where she was. As he was looking, someone grabbed him from behind, "Gotcha!"

She began to tickle him and he screamed and laughed wildly, "Legend! Stop-it!" she continued to tickle and he continued to laugh and squirm to try and get away. After she thought he had enough, she stopped tickling the little boy and gave him a few minutes to breathe. She got up and picked him up, "Legend?" she started walking out of the woods.

"Hm?"

"Can you teach me how to use a sword like you?"

She smiled, "Maybe some other time, but right now," she set him down, "Tag! You're it!" she ran away and he started to chase her. She managed to lose him, so she started to look out for him. All of a sudden she heard a small rumble and a scream. She gasped, "Aiden!" she listened for his screams.

"Legend! Help!!" when she found him, he was being held by some kind of monster. It was tall and had a humpback. It had sharp claws on each of its fingers and toes, four small eyes, and it was black all over, "Legend! Help me!" Aiden cried out as the creature's claws were unwillingly tearing and clawing at his back. Legend reached for her sword but it wasn't there, and neither was her quiver and bow. The creature then jumped into the air and disappeared, "Legend!!"

"NO! Aiden!!" she fell to the ground and screamed, "No!" she screamed and cried and called out his name-

"NO!" Legend sprung up in her bed. She was breathing heavily, "When did I come in my room?" she said to herself. 

There was a small knock at the door and before Legend could say anything, Link came in, "Are you 

OK? I heard you screaming."

She looked at him and nodded, "Yeah I'm fine." 

Link walked in and sat on the edge of the bed, "You sure?" she nodded again, "I went back to look for you when I saw that you weren't following me. I found you asleep on the ground so I brought you to your room."

She nodded once again, "Oh." She scratched her hand and realized that it bled through and she needed to change the bandage. She got out of bed and saw that she was still in her tunic so before she got the potion for her hand, she grabbed the pair of pajamas she wore the night before. They were laid out for her on the dresser. She threw them on the bed and went to the bathroom. Link followed. She started to unwrap the bandage, and her hand was still bleeding. Link looked at it with that look that says 'ouch'. Legend didn't seem to be bothered with it. She had a blank expression on her face and seemed to be in another world. She poured some of the potion onto a piece of cloth and began to wipe the wound with it.

Link looked at the bottle, "I've used that before. It really stings doesn't it?" she didn't answer, 

"Legend?" he snapped his finger in front of her face.

She was startled and snapped out of it, "Huh? Sorry." She finally realized that she was putting too much of the potion on her hand and it took effect. She hissed in pain and her hand was shaking. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain to alleviate. She took a deep breath and began to wrap it with new bandages. 

Link looked at her doubtfully, unsure if he should ask. He did, "Hey Legend."

She looked at him, "Hm?"

"What was wrong? I mean…what happened?"

She smiled, "It was just a bad dream, that's all. Just kinda spooked me a bit."

Link nodded and smiled, "Hey about that fight earlier in the library…"

"Don't worry about it." Link smiled again

He laughed, "You can't stand being wrong, huh?" Link began to walk out.

"Hey, Link." He turned to her, "You don't have to wear the dress."

"Damn. I was really hoping I could."

She laughed, "Well you still can."

"But then I won't have an excuse for it!"

Legend pushed Link out of her room, "Go to bed Link." 

__

The next morning…

"Rise and shine, Miss Legend! It's time to get up and get dressed so that you can go down to breakfast!" it was Jessie.

Legend rolled around in her bed and mumbled, "Go away…" 

"Aw come on Miss Legend, it's time to get up. The king is expecting you for breakfast!" she said cheerily.

Legend threw a pillow at her, "I don't wanna…"

"Ohh quit your whining Legend!" Link came into the room "Get up! We gotta go! There's a lot we have to do today!" he walked up to her bed and ripped the covers and sheets from her. 

"OK, OK, I'm up!" she started to get up. She kicked Link and Jessie out so she could change.

"Legend! Don't leave me alone with Jessie! She might try something again." Link shivered.

"Fine. One of you stays in here and the other leaves. I'll change in the bathroom." Link told Jessie that she could leave and she said OK and left.

Legend came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, this time in a red tunic that was given to her by one of the maids, and her hair was in a ponytail again. Of course her bangs were still covering her eyes. The pair walked out of the room and to the dining hall, and Legend still didn't know which way to go. Breakfast was relatively quiet except for the occasional, "What's everybody up to?"

After Breakfast, Legend decided she wanted to go riding out in the field with Myth and Link said he would join her. They left the castle and the guard that kicked Legend out the first time saw her with Link and apologized. When they went through the gate, Legend gave the guard a piercing stare. He had a puzzled look on his face and soon realized that he made a mistake the night before by not letting her in, but then he wondered how she got in…

They continued to walk through the castle town and out into the field. Myth was near the castle moat but Link had to play Epona's song because she was off doing who knows what. They both mounted their horses and before they took off Legend asked Link, "What happened to Navi?" 

"Oh yeah. Sometimes she likes to go off flying somewhere and take a break. I don't know exactly what she does though…never told me."

"Oh well." They both began to ride, galloping at a somewhat moderate pace, all the while talking about nothing in particular. They rode for about an hour, and after that, Link took Legend to Lake Hyila to fish.

"Why are we fishing?"

"Because it's fun!"

"No it's not."

"Yes it is"

"No it's not."

"Yes it is! Now shut up and fish!" Legend threw in her line and waited…and waited…and waited…

She sighed, "I thought you said this was fun."

"It is. When you actually catch one." Legend, unexpectedly pushed Link into the water and he made a huge splash.

"Now THAT was fun!" Just as Link was getting out of the water, ready to get her back, something tugged on her line, "Hey! I think I got one!"

"Well reel it in!"

"I am TRYING!" she was trying to reel it in slowly.

"Hurry up before you lose it!"

"Shut up and be patient! It's heavy!" after a few more minutes of tugging and reeling, she FINALLY caught the fish. It was 16 pounds or so. They took it to the man at the desk and he gave Legend 50 rupees.

"Wahoo! I got fifty rupees! I got fifty rupees!" she said in a singsong voice.

"Yeah, how's about you give me fifty rupees as a payment for all that food I bought you."

Legend looked at him like he was crazy, "Yeah Link, that'll happen." She laughed and started to walk away with her new prize but Link grabbed the rupee and started to run off. Legend started chasing him, "Hey! Come back here you little shit!"

"Uh…no. I happen to like this rupee. Purple is such a NICE color!"

"Why you…I'm gonna kick your ass!" they ran all around the lake, dropping their weapons here and there, and when Legend finally caught up with him, she jumped on his back, "Ew you're wet!"

He was struggling to get her off, "Yes that does tend to happen when you get pushed in the water…speaking of which…" Link held on to Legend and ran over to the edge of the lake.

"Oh no…don't you DARE!" she tried to get free but his hold on her was too tight.

"I hope you know how to swim, Legend." He lifted her and threw her in the water. There was a big splash, "Geez Legend, I didn't know you could make such a big splash. No wonder my shoulders hurt…how much do you weigh?" she gave him the 'evil eye' and swam to the edge.

"Help me up." he held out his hand to her and she grabbed it. As she was getting up, she pulled him into the water and he flew in with a plop, "Ouch…nice belly flop, Link." Link then gave HER the evil eye and she started to swim back to the edge. As she was getting up onto the land, Link grabbed her and pulled her in the water, "Ah!" she made another splash and resurfaced, "I hate you."

Link smiled, "Hate is such a strong word, Legend." He said, repeating the words Sheik said the night before. She then attempted to attack him, but he grabbed her and flipped her over his head. When she got back up, she used this as the perfect time to dunk him. She dug her knee into his back and dunked his head under. He lost his hat in the process, but he was more worried about breathing. 

She kept him under for a few minutes, and when she thought he had enough, she let him come up. He came up with a gasp for air.

"You alright there, Link?" Legend said in a mocking tone. 

He smiled mischievously, "Oh yeah, I'm fine. But you won't be in a few seconds." He started to swim towards her and she tried to get away. He caught her within a few seconds, because frankly, swimming is NOT Legend's strong point. Unfortunately, when he grabbed her, he also grabbed her hand roughly, inflicting MUCHO pain and reopening the wound. Legend squirmed at the pain.

"Oh my goddesses. I'm so sorry Legend!"

Legend squeaked, "It's ok." After she started to get over the pain she looked at Link, "Where's my rupee?"

He chuckled, "That's a secret." (O.o xellos wannabe)

"Ya know if my hand wasn't killing ME right now, it'd be killing YOU." her hand was still bleeding.

They finally got out of the water without managing to wrestle each other, and they strapped their weapons back on. They tried to wring out as much water from their clothes and hair as possible. The sun was beginning to set at this time, so they mounted their horses, left the lake, and rode back to the castle. By the time they reached it, the sun had set and the drawbridge was about to go up. 

They dismounted and ran into the town just before the bridge started to rise. 

__

Later that night…

"Remember, tomorrow is the ball. Invitations were sent out two days ago." Zelda stated, "Link, there will be clothes laid out for you tomorrow morning and you can choose what you like. Legend, you are free to wear anything in your room. There are quite a few dresses and gowns in the closet." 

She nodded, "Thank you, highness." It was late, so everyone decided they would turn in.

__

The next morning…

Legend woke up to the sound of birds chirping. She yawned and stretched. There was a small knock at the door, "Come in" she said tiredly. It was Jessie and Link. Jessie came in to give her some more clothes and to clean the room and Link came to…well he really didn't have a reason to come. Legend went to change and wash up, and this time, she had on a black tunic, and she left her hair down. 

She strapped on her weapons and she and Link walked out of the room. After breakfast they just decided to walk around Hyrule Castle Town. 

"Hey Legend. You've got your bow with you, how about you try the shooting game?"

"OK. Lead the way." Link led her to the building of the shooting game. He walked up to the guy working there and handed him a purple rupee.

"HEY! That's my money!"

"Yeah but you're the one playing the game, so it would only be right if you paid!" the man handed him back a red rupee and two blues.

The man gave Legend 15 arrows, and she took out her bow. She got ready to shoot, and when she heard the whistle, she waited for the first one to come. She missed three, so she decided to try it again.

"Pay him for another game Link!" Link shook his head, but paid him anyway and Legend was handed another 15 arrows. She heard the whistle again and began to shoot. She had a quick draw but she still missed two.

"Since you got eight of em, I'll give you a free game."

"Wahoo! Ok I'm gonna get em this time."

"Sure Legend. You're all talk."

"Shut up!" he laughed. Legend got ready to shoot again, but still, she only got eight. She played about three more times, each time getting either eight or nine. 

"Arg! I can't get that stupid green one!"

"I think you've had enough Legend."

"NO! I won't stop 'til I get it!" Link sighed.

"Alright, if you wanna be here all day…I guess we'll just miss the ball."

"Oh please…like you even WANTED to go to it!"

"You've got a point there…" Legend started to shoot again, and she finally got the last one!

She began to jump, "YES! Finally!! I won I won! What did I win?" the man handed her a bundle of arrows and a red rupee. Legend stared at it, "That's it? For all that hard work, this is all I get?" 

"Hey you're the one who insisted on playing that much." The man said.

"Yeah because I thought the prize would actually be good!"

"If you don't like it, you could always give it back!"

"Whatever. This game sucks-" Link grabbed her and started to pull her away.

"Let's go Legend."

"But I wasn't done bitching at him!"

"Yes you are. Let's go."

__

Later…

Legend was lying on her bed in her room. It was about 16:00, and Mildred had just come into her room.

"Hello, dear. The ball is going to be starting in about two hours. First you will be having dinner with all the guests."

"Well, looks like I should choose what to wear then, huh?"

"No," Mildred said, "First, you need to bathe!" she shoved Legend into the bathroom. She bathed etc 

etc…she also changed her bandages again.

She searched through the closet, looking for a dress to wear. First she pulled out a pale pink dress. 

It had long sleeves with balloon shoulders. She tossed it to the side, "Bleh." She continued to look in the closet. She found a very nice dark blue one. It was sleeveless and had a small v-line bodice and it had a small train. She went to try it on but soon realized that it was way too small for her. She was having some trouble getting it off, but after a few minutes of pulling and tugging, and a few falls here and there, she managed to get it off. After about a half hour more of looking and trying things on, there were two piles. One of the 'reject' dresses and the other was a pile of 'possible choices'. 

She still searched, trying to find something better, and finally she came across one that she couldn't say no to. It was a maroon colored, sleeveless (not strapless) dress. Just like the blue one, it had a v-line bodice only the straps were further down her shoulders. It had a thin line of silver trimming all around it. The color also seemed to have a bit of silver in it when it was reflected by light. It was one of those kinds that kind of puffed out below the waist, but not too much. 

"Oh! I love it!" she said. Mildred smiled.

"I'm sure you will look very beautiful in it." Legend smiled back at her and went to change. Just as Mildred said, she looked beautiful. She twirled.

"What do you think? I don't normally like dresses but this one is an exception." She smiled again.

"It's perfect. Now I need to do your hair."

"But, what's wrong with-"

"Hush. Hand me that brush over there on the dresser. And those clips. And those-" Legend walked over the dresser and gave her what she asked for, "OK sit." She sat on a chair. Mildred started to brush her hair and she started to comb her bangs back too.

"Wait! What are you doing?"

"You'll see."

"But why are you brushing my bangs back?"

"I said you'll see!" Legend sighed. When she was done a few minutes later, she told Legend to look in a mirror.

She smiled. Her bangs were put into braids and tied back around her head, so obviously her eyes weren't covered. The rest of her hair was teased and curled a bit and there were tiny loose braids in a few places.

"You really shouldn't cover up that pretty face with your hair." Legend smiled again and nodded, shyly, "Now you'll be needing shoes. Hmmm…" Mildred shuffled around in the closet for a few minutes. She finally came out holding a pair of strapped heels matching the color of her dress. She handed them to Legend and she put them on. She stood up to walk, but when she tried, she tripped and almost fell. Mildred laughed and when Legend looked at her, she stopped, "Hmmm…it seems like you're missing something. I've got just the thing!" she snapped. She walked over to the dresser opened a small jewelry box. In it were many rings, bracelets, necklaces, etc etc. Mildred rustled through it and finally picked out a necklace and handed it to Legend. It was a silver chain with a red jewel hanging from it. The dress and the necklace were a pretty outfit, but when you add her eyes, it became much more than that. She stood up and gave Mildred a hug.

"Thank you for all this."

She hugged her back, "Of course, dear." They let go, "Now, you've still got a half hour before the ball. You can do whatever, just…don't mess up your hair." She winked at Legend and smiled. As 

Legend opened the door out of her room, Link was about to knock.

"Oh uh Legend." He looked her over, "You look…nice."

She smiled, "So do you." he was wearing a white, kind of dressy, tunic that had a lot of gold in it. It was lined in gold, it had gold buttons and the pockets had gold trimmings too. He also had a pair of white pants that matched and gray-ish boots. (He looked kind of like that prince from Cinderella…that's the kind of tunic he had on.) He even had the gloves! His hair was combed and neat but he still had his bangs hanging over his forehead. They began to walk down the hall, "You're not wearing a dress, Link. I thought you wanted to."

He smiled, "I did, but Zelda wouldn't let me." They laughed. Legend was having a bit of trouble walking with the shoes and at one point she tripped, but Link, being Mr. Hero caught her before she fell.

She blushed, "Thanks…"

"Hey. You're bangs aren't covering your face today."

"Way to state the obvious, Link." They came to one of the many flights of stairs.

"Hmmm…maybe you had the right idea with covering your face." He laughed. Legend pushed him down the stairs, but luckily he caught on to the railing before he fell, "I almost fell, ya know."

"Almost isn't good enough." She continued to walk past him and he quickly followed. They went to the room where the ball was being held. There was a long, large table to one side of the room that was going to be used for dinner. There were workers everywhere, finishing decorating and setting up the small stage for the orchestra. The king walked over to the two.

"Ah, I see you are both ready. Miss Legend, you look lovely!"

She smiled, "Thank you, your highness." 

Just then, Zelda came over, followed by Sheik, Impa, and the other Sages.

Saria ran over to Legend and grabbed her hands, "Oh Miss Legend! You're so beautiful!" Saria chirped. Legend smiled.

"Link. Don't you look handsome?" Zelda said, "Save me a dance?"

"Of course." He said. 

After about half an hour, the ballroom was filled with people of all races. Hylians, Gorons, Zoras, even a few trusted Gerudos. There were also people from other lands surrounding Hyrule.

The King stood and got everyone's attention, "We will first be served our dinner, so please feel free to sit wherever you like." Everyone began to move around searching for a place to sit. Legend and Link sat across from each other. Zelda sat to one side of Link and Darunia was on the other. Next to 

Legend was Saria and just as Rauru was moving to sit next to Legend, another man, most likely from another land, quickly sat next to her before Rauru had the chance.

"Humph." Rauru went to sit next to Saria instead. Of course, Harkinian was at the head of the table. 

Zelda was the first seat on the left of the king.

Harkinian stood up, "Thank you everyone, for coming all this way to welcome our guests, the Hero of Time, Link and from Palto, Miss Legend Almas and for the celebration of a hopefully, successful plan." Everyone began to clap as they were served their dinners.

"Thank you." Legend said as a servant set down her plate of food and a glass of red wine. 

"A toast to the success of Link and Legend," Link and Legend looked at each other and smiled. Harkinian raised his glass, and soon everyone else did, "And to the upcoming crowning of my daughter, Zelda." He smiled and Zelda smiled back at him. They began to eat.

__

After dinner…

Everyone stood up and moved to the floor as the servants began to clean the table. Everyone was so dressed up, even Rauru changed into new robes, and all the other Sages had something nice on, including Darunia and Ruto. Even Sheik changed out of his normal blue spandex to a tunic much like 

Link's only gray with black boots. 

As Legend and Zelda began to walk to the ballroom floor, about five men surrounded them each, while a few women surrounded Link. Link and Legend didn't know who any of the people were, so they just said yes to the first one of them who asked them to dance. Zelda on the other hand knew who each and every one of them was because apparently, they were all royalty.

Legend ended up dancing with a man from another land named Derek. The orchestra began to play a waltz. Legend held onto her dress as she danced. They danced in silence, not saying a word. After the dance was over, another man came up to Legend. It was the one who sat next to her during dinner.

"You must be Legend." The man said. He was dressed like Link but princelier. He was tall and had short, dark hair. 

"Yes I am."

"I am Wesley, Prince of Arambula." He took her hand and brushed his lips across it, "It is a pleasure 

meeting you, Miss Legend." she could only stare, "May I have this dance, m' lady?"

Elsewhere, Zelda walked up to Link, "How about that dance you promised me." Link forced a smile 

and led her to the floor.

"What happened to your hand, Miss Legend?"

"I was cut with a dagger during a duel." He nodded. They were silent for a few minutes.

"You have very beautiful eyes, Miss Legend."

"Uh…thank you." Wesley smiled.

"I don't mean to be nosy, but are you and Link 'together' by any chance?"

She looked at him oddly, "Noo…"

"Do you have a beaux?"

She hesitated to answer, "Yes. I do."

"Oh. Is he here?"

"No. He is on Palto." Wesley nodded.

She blinked. Just then, images of Legend's village flooded into her head. There were creatures that looked like the one from her dream. They were destroying the village, burning and knocking down everything in sight. All the villagers were struck with panic and they all began to run around in attempts of getting away. One of the creatures grabbed one of the villagers. He was yelling and crying out for help until the creature ripped him apart. 

Legend breathed in sharply; "Are you alright, Miss Legend?" Wesley asked when she stopped dancing. She didn't answer. She had a far-off look in her eyes, "Miss Legend?" People began to crowd around, wondering what was going on. Link and the Sages couldn't see anything because of all the people. The images continued. 

The creatures were wreaking havoc on the village; killing anyone they could get their hands on. Most of the village was on fire, and people were doing anything they could to get away. Then, she saw someone standing in front of a man, woman and a child as if protecting them. He held a sword in his hand. She then realized that he was someone she knew. It was her instructor, so to speak. He was the one who taught her how to wield and use a sword and a bow. And the people that he was protecting were her family. Before he could do anything, the creature knocked him away and he landed too far from them to be able to help. Then the creature stepped up to her father, picked him up and slaughtered him. Legend screamed, but it didn't stop there. It went on to kill her mother and Legend collapsed. Then, the creature picked up her brother, jumped into the air and disappeared, just like in her dream. She continued to see other images of others being killed and the village being further destroyed. "No…NO!"

Legend was on the ground, crying, yelling, shaking and having a breakdown. It was at that moment that Rauru knew what happened. He looked into her mind and saw what she was seeing. 

Link and the sages finally made it through the crowd to see Legend bawling and sprawled out on the floor. Link walked up to her and knelt down, laying a hand on her shoulder, "Legend. Legend, what's wrong?" Rauru walked up to him.

"She had a vision."

"Of what? What happened? What did she see that would make her cry like this?!" Link said, raising his voice slightly. There were murmurs in the crowd saying things like 'what's going on' or 'poor girl, 

I wonder what happened'.

"She saw a vision of destruction. The only way you will understand what she saw is if you saw it for yourself."

"Well show me! I want to know what happened! Show me what she saw!" Link demanded.

"Very well then." Rauru used his powers to transmit the image to Link and to everyone else in the room. Gasps were heard from everyone, and Legend was still crying. Everyone was silent, except for more murmurs in the crowd. 

"She needs rest." Rauru said. Link nodded and picked her up. He began to walk away.

"Where are you going, Link?" Zelda asked.

He didn't even look at her, "I'm taking her to her room." 

Her crying didn't let up when they got to her room. Link laid her down on her bed and she cried herself to sleep. Link grabbed a chair and sat down, never taking an eye off her.

__

'Poor Legend. Having to see her family get slaughtered and her village destroyed. And she couldn't even help…'

The next day…

Link woke up to see that Legend wasn't in her bed. He looked around the room until he spotted her leaning over the balcony. She must have changed when she woke up, because she was now in her own blue tunic. Link stood up and walked over to her. 

"Hey." he said.

She didn't look at him, she only sniffled. 

"Um, Legend…I-"

"Now I know why I enjoyed being with Saria so much. She reminded me of my little brother. She was just like him, full of life and energy. Always smiling. But now…he's…" tears began to stream down her face. Link put an arm around her and she turned to him and began to cry into his chest. 

"Shh…it's ok." After a few minutes she let go of him.

"I'm sorry." She took a deep breath, "I can't stay here anymore. I have to leave." She wiped her face and started to walk away.

"What? What do you mean? Leave the castle?"

She shook her head as she picked up a small sack of her belongings and her weapons, "I mean I can't 

stay _here._ In Hyrule. I have to go back."

"But you can't." he walked up to her. She walked towards the door but Link blocked her, "You can't 

leave, Legend." she looked at him and turned away. She walked to the balcony and jumped off. Link 

followed her. She went to the temple and dropped her bag, "Rauru, get your ass in here, now!" 

Rauru and the other sages appeared and Link ran into the temple followed by Sheik and Zelda.

"Is something wrong?" Saria asked.

"Open the portal."

"I'm sorry, I can't do that." Rauru said.

"Open…the portal…now!" she repeated slowly.

"I told you I can not do that. We need you here. You are our only chance of survival."

"For the love of- Open the damn portal!" she drew her sword and when she did, Sheik, Nabooru, and 

Ruto took a hold of her to keep her from attempting to kill Rauru. She struggled, "Let go of me! I 

won't stay here! You all can Die for all I care! You have no right to keep me here! Let me GO!" she 

continued to struggle.

"Miss Legend, please, calm down." Saria pleaded.

"I swear if you don't let me go and open the portal, I will KILL you! Let me go! I refuse to stay here! 

Get the hell off me! I'll kill you!" she finally got free from their hold but Link came in front of her.

"Get a hold of yourself Legend!" he slapped her and everyone was silent except for a few gasps.

Legend looked at Link sadly and put her hand to her face where he backhanded her, "Y-you hit me." 

She whispered.

"Legend I-" before he could finish, she dropped her sword, took a few steps back and ran out of the 

temple. (AN: ooh dramatic…like when Link was a kid and Saria gave him the ocarina… Jessie the 

wonder llama: DON'T RUIN THE MOMENT! Author: sorry, sorry…)

Link only stood there, shocked at what he had just done. No one moved or made a sound.

Legend ran out of the temple and out to the field. There, she saw Myth and quickly mounted him. 

She started to ride towards Lake Hylia…

"We have to find her! If Malvaagita can send his minions to Palto, then he can send them here!" Saria 

exclaimed. 

"She's right." Impa said, "Rauru, we must track her."

"Yes I know but…the aura on her that we use to track her shows that she is still here, right in front of 

us." He pointed to where she was standing, but instead, only her sword remained.

"Her sword…it's her sword!" Nabooru replied.

Darunia was confused, "What? What do you mean?"

"Her sword is what we've been tracking all this time! It must have some sort of power to it." Nabooru 

explained.

"But that means…we won't know where she is." Ruto pointed out.

"And if Malvaagita's minions are anywhere here, there would be no way she could fight them off." 

Saria said.

"We must look for her. I will try my best to look over the land in case I find her, but I will remain in 

the Temple." Rauru said. (lazy…)

"I'll check Death Mountain Crater and Kakariko then." Darunia added.

"There would be no way she could get into Zora's domain, so Nabooru and I will check Gerudo 

Valley." Ruto said. 

"I'll go to the Forest and the Lost Woods."

"Then I will look for her in the castle along with Sheik. Princess, we will escort you back first." Impa 

declared. Zelda nodded. 

"Link, you will be responsible for checking Lon Lon ranch and Lake Hylia." Rauru ordered. Link just 

stood there for a few seconds before nodding in approval. They all went on their ways.

Legend rode all the way to the lake. The wind whipping in her face blew away any tears that escaped 

her eyes. They jumped the fences and continued on. Once she reached the shore she dismounted 

Myth and collapsed again, and she began to cry once more. 

Link rode Epona to Lon Lon ranch.

"Link! Back so soon?" Malon teased.

"Malon, I really don't have much time. Has Legend been here at all?"

"No I'm sorry she hasn't. Is something wrong?"

"Uh no. everything's ok. It's just…Legend left again and we don't know where she went and…the king wanted to see her." He said, lying so as not to worry her.

"Well if she happens to stop by, I'll let her know you're lookin' for her."

"Thanks Malon." Link mounted Epona again and rode out of the ranch. He headed for Lake Hylia, and when her got to the fences, he saw a few horses waiting there, "Slow down, Epona, there could be trouble…" When she jumped over the fences, he pulled her reigns to make her stop and he jumped off. He kept walking, and when he got to the entrance of the lake where the cliff wall ended, he stopped and hid. He saw Legend on the ground, and behind her were about five of the same creatures from her vision coming towards her. Myth was all the way on the other side of the lake.

She lifted her head when she heard the footsteps and turned over to see the creatures tower over her. She began to crawl backwards but soon realized that she was surrounded. They began to close in on her until, "Hey! Leave her alone!" it was Link. He had his sword drawn and his shield at the ready. Two of the things came towards him while the others held Legend.

"Let go of me!" she tried to get free but one of them slashed at her back, ripping her clothes and causing her to fall in pain, "Ah." She tried to get up but one of the things knocked her back down. 

Link was busy fighting the other two. He was having some trouble because they were so big. They were about twice his height and they had massive claws. It was hard to hold both of them off. As he went in to attack one, the other jumped in front of him and slashed his side. Link yelled in pain and slowly fell to his knees, holding his wound. Just then a man in all black with dark hair and dark eyes appeared between all of them. He had a staff with a purple jewel at the top, and he was wearing a cape. 

He smiled and chuckled, "This is all the Hero of Time is capable of? And I was really looking forward to a challenge. Oh well."

Link was still holding his side, "Who…are you?" he asked, coughing up blood in the process.

"My name is Caativo. One of Malvaagita's best generals. I am the one responsible for the destruction of Csillag." He laughed again.

"You…" Legend struggled to get up, but when she tried, the creature knocked her down again.

"Ah yes…you must be that Legend girl I've heard so much about. Aren't you supposed to have some sort of 'ultimate power'? I guess not seeing as how you're too weak to even stand up." he chuckled again, "Yes, I had so much fun watching your family get slaughtered. And that little boy…"

She tried to get up again but she still couldn't, "I will kill you."

He laughed loudly and evilly, "You're a funny girl. Hmmm…you are both at my mercy right now but I think I'll let you go, " he motioned toward Link; "But you, Miss Legend, will be coming with me. Let's go." He disappeared and the creatures grabbed Legend again.

Link stood up, still in pain and bleeding, "No Legend!!"

She reached out for him, "Link! Help me, please!!" 

"Legend!" he started to run towards her but he fell forward and they disappeared. 

He could here Caativo's voice, "If you want to save her, come to my base in the desert." Link was on his knees, holding his side, which was bleeding profusely.

"Legend…" he whispered. Then he passed out.

What's gonna happen to Link? Is he gonna go save Legend? What's with this Caativo guy? And what does he want with Legend? What does he mean 'ultimate power'? All this and more hopefully to be answered in Chapter 7…uh don't have a title yet…

Well that's chapter 6!! Did ya'll like it?? It took me awhile to write it all. But it's done now and I hope you all like it! Remember, 25th reviewer gets to ask a question…I might keep going with this contest thing…ya know every ten reviews or something…anywhoozle review please! no flames. And no one has told me about changing the name of this story so unless you tell me now, I'll just keep it… a lot of people are wondering whether or not Link and Legend are gonna become a couple…well you'll just have to wait and see! I already know the end to this story heheh…all I need are those minor details in between ^_^; bye bye! Don't forget to REVIEW! 

Jessie the wonder llama: YES REVIEW! REVIEW OR ELSE…or else…I'll…START SINGING MICHAEL JACKSON SONGS!

Author: HEY! I like Michael Jackson! 

JtWL: Shaddup you!

Author: ::sweatdrop:: heheh…bye folks! 


	7. Chapter 7: Training Day

Hello! YAY I TURNED 15 TODAY!! ^_^ Hope you all enjoyed chapter 6! Thanks to Britannica Moore, General EBM, and Hero McAllen for reviewing my story AGAIN! And everyone…I suggest you all go to General EBM's side7 website because there's this really awesome picture she drew of Legend and her character Reeses sparring! It's really cool! Anyway here's chapter 7…

Chapter 7: Training Day

__

Link…

Who is that?

__

Link…

They seem so far away…

__

Link…

But they seem to be getting closer…

__

Link…

Who is that?!

"Link!" his eyes shot open. He looked around. He was in a room in the castle. Everyone was there, surrounding his bed. Sages, Harkinian, Zelda, Sheik, and…

"Legend…Where's Legend. Shit! What happened!"

"Don't you remember?" Navi suddenly flew into his face.

"Navi! You're here!" he tried to sit up but cried out in pain and lay back down. He grabbed his side where he was slashed earlier.

"You haven't fully healed just yet. Give it a little more time." Saria said. Link nodded.

"I was in the forest when Saria told me what was happening. So I went to Lake Hylia to see you, but when I came, that man in black told you to go to the desert to get Legend back. Then you passed out from your wound and I immediately told the other sages. They brought you here and started to heal you." Navi explained. 

"How much longer will it take to heal?"

"Just another day or so." Ruto answered.

"Another day or so?! It's already been one day, who knows what'll happen to Legend in another?!" he started to get up again. 

Impa pushed him down gently, "We want to save her as much as you, Link. But in order for that to happen you have to be at perfect health. Who knows what will happen if you got captured as well. Who would save you and Legend then?" Link only stared.

"Saria, Sheik…you two stay with him. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." Rauru ordered. They nodded while everyone else left.

"I'm goin' to bed. Wake me up if anything happens." Link said as he closed his eyes and dozed off.

__

Elsewhere…

Her eyes opened to a small, dark, damp cell. Legend tried to move but soon realized her arms were chained to a wall. She groaned. Her back was still bleeding somewhat where the creature struck her the day before. Her tunic was tattered and torn. Everything was silent except for water dripping and the chains rattling. A few minutes later Caativo appeared in her cell. 

He laughed, "Looks like the little hero still hasn't come. Well I do suppose that large gash probably has something to do with it…" he laughed again, "Yes it should take days to heal…and who knows what'll happen to you by then." He smiled sadistically and laughed. He walked closer to her and grabbed her face to make her look up at him, causing her bangs to fall back, "Aw is the poor little girl scared that her hero won't come save her?"

"Fuck you." he slapped her.

"I wouldn't say such things if I were you."

"You're obviously not me." He stepped away and phased out. Everything was quiet again except for footsteps from a guard. He stepped in front of her cell and stared at her, "What the hell are you looking at?" the guard turned away immediately.

Link was riding Epona through Hyrule field towards Gerudo valley. The sun began to set, "It's already been almost two days. If I don't hurry, who knows what'll happen to her. Come on Epona, speed things up. YA!" he hit Epona and she began to ride faster towards the valley as another day was going by.

__

'Damn…I wish I could teleport…that would make things easier for me and Link…but I'm too weak for anything…I bet I can barley stand up. Damn that Caativo…I will kill him even if it is the last thing I do.'

Link passed the bridge just as the sun finally set. He dismounted Epona and walked up to the Gerudo guarding the entrance to the fortress.

"What business have you here?" she asked.

"I have to go to the desert. There is something I must retrieve."

She stared suspiciously, "And this 'something', where in the desert is it located?"

"I don't know. All I know is that it is somewhere in the desert, but I can assure you that it will be of no use to the Gerudos."

She seemed to think for a few moments, "Alright. I guess if the Hero of Time need to get to the desert, may as well let him. Knowing you, you'd find some way to get there anyway." She stepped aside, "Good luck." Link nodded and walked on.

He continued on to the gate that led to the Desert Colossus, "I wish to pass into the desert!" he yelled out to the guard on top of the watch post. 

She shook her head, "No one is allowed in until dawn." She yelled back in reply.

"Damn." Link muttered to himself. He sighed, "Guess I'll sleep here for the night." Before he could take out the blanket from his sac, another guard walked up to him and asked if he would like to stay in a room in the fortress.

"Why not…just be sure that I am awoken immediately at dawn." She nodded and led him to a small room.

__

A little after dawn…

"Here ya go…lunch is served." (Ok so a long time after dawn…) A guard came into her cell with a small tray of food and put it in front of her face. 

She sniffed it, "Ew. What the hell is that?" 

He pulled it away, "Hmm let's see…I believe it is…smashed bugs, deku leaves, fish scales, a bit of horse meat, leever testicles, and cucco broth. Oh and a slice of bread." Her face went green. She stood up although her hands weren't able to move because of the chains. She looked at the ground for a moment and unexpectedly kicked the tray of food at the guard.

"Hey! You got my clothes all dirty!"

"Do you really," she paused to kick his face on the left cheek, "expect me," kick on the right cheek, "to eat," another kick in the face, "the shit that you call food?!" then she kicked him right in the chest knocking him to the ground with the 'food' dripping down his clothes.

He coughed, "Why didn't Caativo chain your legs too…?" as if on cue, Caativo appeared in the cell again.

He chuckled, "Well I see that you aren't hungry. I tried to be as hospitable as possible but you're just an ungrateful little bitch. You should be punished for that…" he walked up to her and punched her in the stomach, knocking her back into the wall. She slid back down to the ground, "Next time consider the consequences before you do something like that again."

"Well excuse me for not thinking of the consequences of refusing to eat shit." He kicked her head, just as she had done to the guard. He then disappeared.

The guard sat at a small table near the cell and began to eat something. Legend looked hard to see what it was, "Hey!" the guard looked at her, "How come you get a big ass sandwich with wine and I got…whatever's on your shirt?!"

"Guess the boss don't like you very much." He went back to eating.

Legend sighed. _'I'm hungry, my arms hurt, my back hurts, and I have to use the bathroom. Link better get here soon.'_ Just then, she heard a small thunk and looked up to see the guard on the ground with an arrow through his back and Link nearby with his bow. _'Well speak of the devil…'_ Link walked up to the guard and grabbed the keys. After he unlocked the cell door, he began to unlock the chains around her wrists.

"What took so long?" Legend asked.

"Sheesh, no thank you?"

"Nope. You took too long. If you would have come here sooner, then maybe I would have thought about thanking you."

"Well I know who I'm not appreciated by." After she heard a click, she let her arms down and attempted to stand up, "Whoa, you OK?" Link asked after she fell trying to get up.

"Uh yeah…" she tried again but alas she failed. Then Link noticed.

"Legend…you're bleeding. Y-your head is bleeding."

"Wha? Where?" she felt around her head. She felt slightly behind her ear and sure enough, there was blood.

"How did that happen?"

"I guess it was when he kicked me."

"Who?"

"Caativo." Link sighed. He put Legend's arm around him and helped her up. He grabbed a bottle of red liquid from his sac, "Here drink this. It won't completely heal you but it'll give you some of your strength back." She took it from him and drank it. Link still had to help her walk, but she wasn't as weak as before. They started to walk out of the cell and back the way Link came.

"Wait, hold on." She turned to where the guard was and…took half of his sandwich. She took a bite and Link looked at her, "What? Did you see what they tried to make me eat?!"

They began to sneak around. They passed by a room that was slightly open and when they did pass it, something caught Legend's eye, "My bow!" she whispered.

"What?"

"They've got my bow! I gotta get it back! Did you bring my sword?"

"No I didn't think about that."

"Great…how am I supposed to get it then?!"

"Well I've got my sword…I could go get it for you."

"And leave me out here without a weapon?"

"Use my bow." He handed her his bow and quiver. She loaded the bow (I know you don't really 'load' a bow but what else should I say???) and Link drew his sword. They kicked the door open, ready to fight. but nothing was there. Except for a box and her bow and arrows. 

"Something's up." Legend said quietly.

"Yeah…but what?" Legend quickly aimed the bow upwards and shot. They heard a soft grunt and soon saw a falling body with a bow in its chest. Then at least 20 of Caativo's minions, all armed with weapons of all sorts jumped down and surrounded the two.

"Think they were expecting us?" Link said while slashing one of the creatures and killing it. They weren't the same ones from before.

"I dunno…it's possible." Legend said, shooting another of the creatures. Link and Legend fought back to back. One of the creatures started coming at Legend and she didn't have time to get another arrow. Instead she reached into her boot and pulled out a small dagger, attempting to block the sword that the creature attacked her with. As it swung down on her she held the dagger up and kicked it away from her. Another creature came at her from behind and she stabbed it with her dagger before she even turned around. 

Link wasn't having too much trouble fending them off since he had a full sized sword. When there were only about three or four creatures left, Legend ran to the table grabbed her bow and slung that and the quiver over her shoulder. She started to walk away but remembered the box. She opened it slowly. In it was a dagger, larger then her own, with intricate gold carvings in the hilt. She seemed to be entranced with it and failed to notice one of the creatures with a club charging at her.

"Legend! Watch out!" Link yelled but was too late. He hit her with the club below her neck. She collapsed to the ground but was still conscious. She tried to get up but couldn't. as the creature was about to strike down on her again, she grabbed the gold dagger and stabbed it in the foot. It dropped its club and cried out in pain. Link ran over to it and finished it off.

"Oh Din, Legend are you alright?"

"I can't really get up…"

"Can you move at all?"

"I-I think so." She started to push herself up and Link helped her up the rest of the way. She attempted to walk but couldn't.

"Alright then, I'll just have to carry you." he started to pick her up.

"No, I'm fine. I just need to hold on to you." she took another step but her leg gave in, and if it weren't for Link, she would have fallen.

"I'm carrying you whether you like it or not." He picked her up.

"No! Link it's OK. I'll be fine! Put me down! Link!" she sighed and gave up when she saw Link wasn't changing his mind anytime soon. Link continued to sneak around, leaving the way he came. He stopped at a fork and paused.

"You better hold on to this…" he set Legend down for a few seconds to quickly take out his Mirror shield and give to her. Then he picked her back up and continued to walk to the left. Just as he said, she needed the shield. While passing through the corridor, hundreds of arrows came their way. Legend quickly shielded them both from the onslaught. As they continued to walk, more of Caativo's minions and chimeras ran at them. Link put Legend down and stepped in front of her.

"Here take the shield back." She handed it to him and pulled out her bow and arrows to help out. From behind Link, she shot at everything she could while Link fought them with his sword. 

A few minutes and halls full of chimera bodies later, Link and Legend were almost at the exit. But of course, right before they got through the door that leads out, one of the creatures that kidnapped Legend in the first place jumped down. Link set Legend by a wall while he fought. As he was fighting, Legend pushed herself up the wall and was readying her bow in case Link needed any help. When she got a clear shot at it, another one jumped down in front of her and she quickly shot it. The arrow didn't faze it much, so she pulled out her dagger again. She still couldn't move very well. Apparently when you are about to be attacked by a massive claw, your body lets you do more than you should be able to. She quickly rolled out of the way and its claw got stuck in the wall. She took the opportunity to stab it countless times with the dagger. Just as she stabbed it one last time, Link came over, sheathing his sword.

"You alright?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry I couldn't help."

"Don't worry about it…I'm sure if I needed any help, you would." Legend put her dagger away in her boot again and Link picked her up. He walked out and into the desert. Legend shielded her eyes from the blowing sand. Link stayed close to the cliff walls.

"Man I wish I had the Ocarina of Time. Then we could just teleport outta here."

"I wish there was some rain or something. I hate deserts."

"Hold on." He set her down again and pulled out his ocarina. He played the Song of Storms and it began to rain. When the lightning struck, he looked around quickly for the Spirit Temple. He spotted it a ways away, picked up Legend and headed for it, "Watch my back and make sure to tell me if any leevers pop up." he said.

"Are leevers green blob things with kinda spiky tops?"

"Yeah…how did you-"

"Link."

"Yeah?"

"There's a leever behind you."

He sighed, "Great…" he started to run away.

"What? You're not gonna fight it?"

"No. Once I start fighting one, tons more will come and pop up and I don't want to deal with them. Especially since you can't help."

"Says who?" she grabbed Links bow because she couldn't reach hers and took out an arrow from his quiver.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm gonna shoot 'em! The damned things keep popping up." 

"Yeah but while I'm running?"

"You think I can't do it?"

"Well it's _possible_ but pretty hard."

"20 rupees says I hit one."

"You don't have 20 rupees."

"For one thing, yes I do. Remember the shooting gallery? And another thing…what makes you think I'll miss?" she took aim at the next one that popped up. After a few more seconds she shot and a shriek was heard, "SCORE!"

Link looked behind him and saw that she had actually hit it, "I don't believe it. You actually hit and killed it!" They were about to step inside the temple when they heard clapping from behind them. Link turned around and saw none other than, "Caativo." Legend said sourly. 

He snickered, "Well, well, looks like the hero came after all. I bet you thought you escaped, didn't you? Thought you could outsmart and outrun me?" he laughed loudly. Link put Legend down against the temple wall and drew his sword. 

Caativo laughed again, "The Hero of Time wants to fight me? And what about Miss Legend?"

"She won't be fighting you. I will, and I'll make sure you don't hurt her."

"I think you are mistaken, my good man. I only want the girl, and I aim to get her by any means necessary."

"I think _you_ are mistaken. You won't get her. Not unless you fight me first at least."

"Gee, Link, you really want me dead don't you?" Legend said, jokingly. 

"Come on, Caativo. Fight me."

"You are not worth my time, little boy. Hand over the girl and you won't get hurt."

"What's the matter Caativo? Don't wanna fight me? Why is that I wonder?"

"Link! No, reverse psychology won't work on him!" Legend shouted out to him.

He didn't listen, "I think you are scared. What other reason have you for not fighting?" while Link was talking to him, Legend grabbed her bow and a light arrow. 

As she was aiming, Caativo spotted her, "Ah, ah, ah." He threw a blast of energy from his staff at her. She attempted to roll out of the way, but not enough to completely dodge the attack, as well as some rocks falling on her from the wall he hit.

__

'Shit, Legend…well at least she's still conscious. Oh well, better get his attention back…' 

"Hey! What about the fight? Or are you afraid that your boss will scold you for losing to me." Caativo got an angry look on his face.

"Don't provoke him Link!"

"I'm already provoked!!" Caativo yelled. He raised his staff and a ball of energy came towards Link. He pulled out his mirror shield and absorbed it, "Hm. Looks like you might just be a good challenge after all." He disappeared and reappeared behind Link, ready to attack, but Link, using quick motions turned and dodged his staff. Caativo threw another energy blast and Link's shield absorbed it again.

__

One more attack like that and I'll be able to fire it back at him… the two continued to fight…actually it was more like Caativo attacking and Link dodging. Finally, Caativo threw another blast at Link and he absorbed it in his shield. There was a flash and the energy that he had absorbed was being fired back at Caativo. He growled and shielded himself with his arms and staff. 

Legend watched happily as Caativo was hit. She couldn't get up, so instead she crawled to Link's sac. She rummaged through it and pulled out another bottle of the red potion Link had given her earlier. She chugged it down and waited for her strength to return. 

Meanwhile, Caativo was getting fed up with Link, "Looks like you're losing Caativo. Sure you wanna keep going?"

He growled again, " I wouldn't be so sure of yourself." He raised his staff again and a black ball was forming from it, much like Ganondorf's black hole attack.

"Shit." Legend muttered, "Link…"

"It's alright I'll use my shield."

"No Link, that won't work. This attack is gonna be too powerful. Get out of the way!"

"It's alright Legend. Don't worry about it."

"Dammit Link just listen to me!" before Link had the chance to reply, Caativo fired the black ball at him. He put up his shield, but as Legend said, it didn't work. Link was blown back by the attack and he hit a wall. 

"Damn." Legend said. She looked through his sac again. 

Caativo laughed, "I told you, you should have just given up from the start. Now look what you've gotten yourself into." He laughed again. Legend continued to look and found a bottle with a blue liquid. She crawled over to Link.

"Link…Link. Are you OK? You should have listened to me!" she opened the bottle, "Here drink this." He groaned. Legend held the bottle for him while he drank. He stood up with his sword and shield again, "Link, don't. He can do that again. Link!" he didn't listen, but just kept walking. 

"You fool. You should have listened to her. Now…you'll die." He started another black hole attack. He fired it at him.

"Link! Move!" 

MWAHAHAHAHAH!! Cliffhanger! Guess you'll just have to wait!

…I changed my mind. I could never do that to my beloved readers!!

Anyway…I'll just continue now…

"Link move!!" he didn't budge. Time seemed to slow as the ball came closer and closer to him. Then…it stopped.

"What?" Link looked confused. The two men looked at Legend. She had a hand up and seemed to be shaking and struggling.

"L-link… get out…of the way. I can't hold it much longer!" finally it hit them that Legend was using her powers. She was using her telekinesis to stop Caativo's attack. Link hurriedly jumped out of the way and Legend aimed it towards Caativo as best she could. He phased out before it hit him and phased back in after.

"Come here Link." Legend ordered, "Grab my arm." He grabbed her arm and pulled her up, "Make sure you hold on to me." Just as another attack was about to hit them, Legend teleported the two to the Temple of Time. When they appeared, Legend collapsed into a heap on the ground. 

Link knelt down beside her, "Legend. Legend, are you alright? Legend!" the sages then appeared. They walked up to Link and Legend. Rauru bent down and looked at her.

"She used her powers…and she teleported us. That's how we got here. She- she stopped his attack. And then she just…"

Then Zelda walked into the Temple.

"Link. I should have thought about this before but…you might need this." She handed him the Ocarina of Time. He took it and thanked her. He picked up Legend, who was passed out, and walked all the way to the field. There, he took out the ocarina, played Epona's song and brought Legend onto her. Then he mounted and rode east of the castle to a small hole. There, he dismounted, grabbed Legend, a few empty bottles and dropped into the hole. He walked into the fountain and laid her down on the steps in the shallow waters. He watched as the fairies swirled around them both, healing all that they could. He caught three in bottles. Legend began to gain consciousness. The slashes on her back were mostly healed, but they left slight scars.

"Hi there. How're you doing?"

She looked at him as one word came from her lips, "Ow." Link laughed. He walked over to her and helped her up. He put his arms around her to give her support and they sat on the small steps.

"How do you feel?"

"Sore, tired, like rocks fell on me…"

"Actually, rocks _did_ fall on you."

"Oh, yeah." They were silent for a few minutes.

"It's nice here." Legend said looking around, "Very relaxing."

Link nodded, "It is."

"Could we go back to the castle?" She asked tiredly. Link removed his arm from her shoulders and stood up, helping her up at the same time. She stumbled a bit when she walked, so Link helped her regain her balance. They stepped into the light and were quickly shot out of the hole. There, Epona was waiting for them. Link mounted and helped Legend mount as well. As soon as she was sure she wouldn't fall off, they went off to the castle. 

At the castle…

"You should get some rest, Miss Legend. It's been a rough week." Rauru explained.

"Please, enough with the 'miss' stuff. Just Legend is fine." They all nodded. 

"Would you like anything to eat before you return to your room?" Saria asked.

She shook her head, "No thanks. I'm not all that hungry." She turned to walk away. Link looked at her oddly. He followed and led her to her room. When they reached her room she turned to Link before she opened the door.

"Link…thanks. For everything, I mean."

He smiled, "I should be the one thanking you. You saved my life today, and for that I owe you one." She shook her head.

"You've done just as much for me that I have for you…actually you've done more. You don't owe me anything." before he could protest, she opened her door, walked in her room and closed the door behind her. 

Later that night…

Link was sitting just outside the castle by the moat, looking over the land with Navi. He was thinking…about nothing in particular. So many thoughts went through his head… Is something wrong with Legend…will they be able to beat Caativo…When will Malvaagita come and will they be ready for him…what are his feelings for Zelda…What would happen after they beat Malvaagita…or on the other hand if they lose…or if he loses someone…

Legend leaned against the balcony. She had slept for a few hours and felt like getting some fresh air but was too tired to really go anywhere. She had her head in her hands and her arms laid across the balcony edge. She, too, thought of many things. Mainly about her family and about the different ways of killing Caativo. As she overlooked the world of Hyrule, she said nothing and made not one noise as a single tear escaped from her eye.

Link felt something wet fall onto his face, "Is it raining?"

"No…I don't feel anything." Navi stated.

He shrugged, "Oh well. Guess it was just my imagination or something."

__

The next morning…

Legend sat on her bed Indian style with a new tunic on and bandages on her head. On the bed, sitting in front of her was the dagger she had found the day before. She had done nothing but stare at it for a little more than an hour. She soon realized that the carvings on the hilt were actually inscriptions, however she couldn't figure them out. Hence the reason she was looking at it for so long. She was in such a deep thought that she failed to hear a knock and then opening of her door. Link walked in to find her staring at the dagger. He slowly walked over to her bed and sat at the edge, "'Morning Legend." she didn't budge. He looked at the dagger, "What do you have there?" not even an eye batted. He hesitantly picked up the dagger and when he did, Legend snapped out of her trance and looked at him.

"Hey. Sorry about that."

"What were you doing?" he asked her while observing the dagger. She put out her hand, motioning Link to give it to her. He handed it back to her. It almost seemed to glow when she held it, but they didn't pay enough attention to it.

"Well, you see, there are inscriptions on the hilt but…I can't seem to figure them out." She pointed them out to him. 

Link took it from her and observed it, "I don't know it either but maybe…maybe the Sages will." She nodded and they both walked out to the Temple of Time, skipping breakfast.

"I'm afraid that none of us know it either. It is unlike any language we've ever seen." Rauru explained, handing the dagger back to Legend.

"You may want to take it to a linguist. I'm sure there's one that know these inscriptions." Impa stated. 

"I've heard of a famous one in Arambula. He works in the castle so if you just have the king write you a letter, you could gain entrance in the castle."

"Alright then, tomorrow Link and I will head out there tomorrow. But for now," her stomach rumbled, "Let's go get some food!" Legend grabbed Link's hand and ran out.

"Hey! Legend, slow down!"

The doors shut and the Sages returned to the Sacred Realm.

"I believe it is time. She is starting to gain control of her powers."

"But Rauru, do you really think it's a good idea to start now?" Ruto questioned.

"She's right." Saria started, "she's gone through so much these past few days. Let her have a break."

"That's right. A few days can't hurt right? After all, we still have two and a half weeks." Darunia stated.

"Hmm I guess you're right." Rauru looked at everyone, "Alright, we will begin three days after she returns, no more, no less." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"You don't mind paying for breakfast do you?"

"Why don't we just eat at the castle, where it's _free_." Link and Legend were walking around the Castle Town.

"Oh don't be such a cheapskate! Besides, we already missed breakfast at the castle."

"Yes but I'm sure the cooks won't mind whipping something up! Besides, there's bound to be leftovers since you weren't there." Legend turned to look at him. She looked like one of those cartoons where they get all big when angry and Link is the little chibi waving his arms around, scared.

"What's THAT supposed to mean?!"

"Uhm, err, well…I didn't…"

"Just shut up! I know that you're just gonna end up saying something stupid and make the situation worse for yourself. Now let's GO! I'm hungry!" she grabbed his hand again and dragged him to the nearest restaurant that sold breakfast. They went in and were seated at a small booth.

A waiter came to their table and asked what they wanted.

"I'll have pancakes and she'll have everything else on the menu." Link said pointing at Legend. She stood up and punched him in the face.

The waiter stared at them, "Having a little lovers' quarrel?" he asked.

Legend turned red, "WHAT?! Him and me? Lovers? Ahahahahahaha!" she continued to laugh, causing everyone to stare. She grabbed the waiter by the collar and pulled him down to her, "You're lucky other people are here. If they weren't…" she gave him a threatening look and let him go, "Ahem, I'll take a cheese omelet and pancakes. With some milk please." 

"Yeah I'll take some milk too." The waiter nodded and walked away quickly. They waited for their food in silence. A few minutes later the waiter came back with their food and set the plates down nervously. Legend looked at him and smiled sweetly, "Thank you."

"E-enj-j-joy." He hastily walked away. 

Link looked at Legend, who was smiling, "What did you say to him?" 

"Oh nothing. I just told him to bring our food in fast."

"Why do I not believe you?"

"Because it isn't true."

"Ah, that would be a good reason."

"Mmhmm." She cut her stack of pancakes and took a big bite, "Delicious."

Later…

"I see. So you want me to write you a letter so you can gain entrance into the castle to speak with the linguist there?"

"Yes your highness. I believe that whatever is written on this dagger has to be of importance. Why else would Caativo have it so heavily guarded?"

"I understand. Alright, I will write you the letter." He turned to one of the guards next to him, "Would you kindly fetch me some paper and a quill?"

"Yes sir." 

The next morning at dawn…

Link and Legend were in front of the entrance to the castle town, with their horses by the moat.

"Here are three days worth of provisions that you asked for. It usually only takes about two days to get there, but we gave you extras in case anything sets you back." A guard said, handing them sacs full of food and other supplies they may need on the way. 

"Or if you eat it all in a day." Link said. She pushed him. 

They strapped them to the horses. They both had their swords strapped to the horses also and they brought their bows along as well. They were being extra cautious, in case they came across any of Caativo's henchmen. They mounted the horses and began to ride off towards the lake, which would lead to Arambula. 

"Got the dagger?"

"Of course. It's right here." Legend said, pointing to it. She had it attached to her belt, in its own small casing. 

They rode to the west-northernmost point of the lake, and Link led from then on. They went through a small cave, "Get your bow ready, there may be keese in here." 

After two days of traveling, the pair finally made it to Arambula. They trotted through the town to the castle. Legend showed the letter to the guard.

__

To Whom It May Concern:

Two members of my Royal Guard have come to see the linguist that resides at the castle; one of these members is the Hero of Time. They have an item with inscriptions that they wish to be read by the linguist. It is of utter importance. Please allow them to pass safely into the castle. 

Signed,

King Harkinian of Hyrule 

"Well this is definitely the King's signature…let me see the item."

Legend hesitantly unsheathed the dagger and when she did, the guards tensed and readied their weapons. She slowly handed the dagger to one of the guards. He took it and inspected it. He looked at them skeptically. He gave her back the dagger but kept on his toes.

"You may pass, but you will be accompanied by one of these guards." He made a hand motion to one of the other guards. He let Link and Legend in, but before the guard went in he pulled him close enough so that only he could hear him, "Watch them carefully." The guard nodded.

The castle was much like the one in Hyrule. Silk drapes, red carpets, large, empty rooms only used once every millennium. 

"We must notify the King of your arrival first." The guard said, leading them to the thrown room. As they neared the door, the guards in front of it moved aside upon seeing the guard with Link and Legend. The trio walked up to the king and they all bowed. Next to the King was most likely the king's son. He looked familiar to Legend. He looked at her when she stood up and smiled.

"Miss Legend. How nice to see you again."

She looked at him. _Oh no…I knew the name of this place sounded familiar…it's that prince from the ball._

He stood up and walked over to her as the guard explained the situation to the king.

"What brings you here," he looked at Link, "with him?"

Link stepped up to him, "We are here on official business. King Harkinian has asked us to run an errand for him."

"I see. Well, why don't I-" before he could finish the guard came up to them.

"Pardon me highness. Follow me." The two followed him, while the prince watched them walk away.

"Hmm…yes this is an ancient language long forgotten by most. It actually originates from another world, but we are still insure of where."

"Can you read it to us?" Legend asked the linguist, known as Mr. L.

"Of course, just give me a moment to figure it all out." He looked over all the inscriptions. His face crumpled as if he was confused.

"What it is?"

"Well, it sounds a bit like a prophecy or prediction of some sort."

"Well what does it say?" Link asked, impatiently.

"There shall come a dark star and the world shall be flooded with darkness. Blood shall spread and following the light a chosen shall be awakened. Around the chosen one shall spin three gold lights and the power shall be a brilliance beyond the dawn. The power shall be unleashed by a mighty blade, which shall split the heavens apart."

Link and Legend looked at each other, "It sounds kind of like when Ganondorf took over, except for the three gold lights and the heavens splitting."

"Well, we have to keep all this in mind. We'll tell the sages when we get back, I have a feeling they know what this could mean."

Link nodded and turned to Mr. L, "Thank you sir. If this ever comes to use, you'll be sure to get credit for your help." They left the room with the guard.

"'You'll be sure to credit for your help?' What the hell was that about?" Legend said to Link.

"I was being nice, something that you don't practice often."

"Only when it comes to you." the guard led them outside to the stables where they were keeping Epona and Myth. Just as they mounted the horses someone in red garbs came to them.

"Hello visitors. I am the Royal vizier. The prince insists that you stay here the night, and tomorrow we will supply you with any provisions and food you may need."

They looked at each other and shrugged. They dismounted, grabbed their belongings, and followed the vizier. They walked in silence back into the castle and to the thrown room, where Wesley, the prince, was waiting.

He stood to greet them, "Ah, so you have decided to stay." He looked at Link solemnly; "Both of you." he said putting emphasis on 'both'.

The vizier walked up to them, "If you will follow me, I will show you to your rooms."

"Why don't I take Miss Legend to her room while you take Link to his." Wesley said.

"Wait, our rooms aren't near each other?" Link asked.

"Well, no. I thought it would be more…appropriate for you to be on different floors."

"With all due respect highness, we would be much more comfortable if our rooms were at the least on the same floor." Legend stated. Wesley scowled inwardly.

"Very well. Come."

They started to walk up the stairs, "Somehow I get the feeling that he only wanted you to stay in the castle without me." Link said quietly.

"Like hell…I would never stay here without you. This guy creeps me out." Link laughed quietly.

After Link walked into his room, Wesley took Legend to hers, which was on the opposite end of Link's. _Sheesh, he really doesn't want me anywhere near Link. It's not like me and him have anything going on or anything._ She shuddered at the thought. She opened the door to her room, muttered a quick thank you and quickly shut it on Wesley. (Not exactly the way you should act to royalty but what do you expect from Legend?) She put down her belongings and was about to unhook her sword, but there was a knock at her door. She sighed. _Please don't be Wesley, please don't be Wesley, PLEASE don't be Wesley!_ She opened the door and as she prayed, it wasn't Wesley. "Oh thank the goddesses it's you, Link." He looked at her funny.

"Right…anyway I was going to go for a walk around the town. Wanna come?"

"Sure. Let me just go put this somewhere safe." She said as she took off the dagger from her belt. She hid it within her sac of other things that she brought along, "Alright. Let's go."

"Hey, your room is a lot nicer than mine. Mine doesn't even have a balcony!"

"Well since the prince likes me better than you, it's only natural. I think he's jealous of you or something."

"Why would he be?"

"Because you get to be with me all the time."

Link started to laugh, "Why would anyone be jealous of THAT?" Legend pushed him and he pushed her back. Then she wrapped her foot around his leg, causing him to trip and fall flat on his face. She started to run down the hall and he got up and tackled her to the ground. She struggled to get away and attempted to kick him in the stomach but accidentally aimed a bit too low. She gasped and laughed loudly as he rolled on the ground, moaning in pain. They both stood up but Link was hunched over a bit for…obvious reasons. 

He smirked, "Now you need to kiss it to make it better." She stopped laughing and pushed him over again, "Jerk." she continued to walk, disgusted with his last remark.

"I was kidding ya know!"

They walked around the town until dusk. They bought a few small things as souvenirs and tried some of the food that was being sold in booths all around. They walked back to the castle and the guards recognized them and allowed them in. They went back up to the rooms and they came across Legend's room first. She opened the door and Link went to his room. As she entered she saw that the room was trashed. Everything was scattered everywhere. She also saw the silhouette of something on the balcony.

She ran towards it, "Hey!" it turned to look at her. It was one of Caativo's minions and it had the dagger. She unsheathed her sword but before she could stop it, it jumped off of the balcony. She ran to the edge and looked down but it was nowhere to be seen.

Link ran to her door, "What happened here?" She walked back into the room.

"One of Caativo's guys was here. He took the dagger."

"Explain to me how a creature of that sort is able to enter a heavily guarded castle unnoticed, trash a room looking for a dagger, and leave the castle unnoticed as well? What would you suggest we do about that? It's possible and very likely to happen again!" the king of Arambula was fuming. At Link and Legend particularly. 

"Your highness, I can assure you that it is in fact not likely to happen again unless you've something they want. Trust me, if you did have something they wanted, they would have taken it already, and you can be sure of that." Legend said with a bit of a tone.

"Well I cannot risk it. I want you out of this castle, nay, out of Arambula tonight. We will supply you with a day's worth of food."

"But your highness it takes two days to-"

"I said we will supply you with a _days_ worth of food. Guards, please escort these two out of the castle with the food I have promised them."

The two went to the stables to get their horses, "Asshole." Legend muttered as she mounted Myth. Before they rode off of the castle grounds, they heard someone calling out to them. They turned around and saw Wesley with a sac. Legend dismounted and walked to him.

He held the sac out to her, "I apologize for the way my father treated you. Here is another day's worth of food and other supplies you might need." He sighed, "I don't know what exactly you two need to do, but whatever it is I wish you luck."

She smiled, "Thank you." she hooked toe sac to Myth's saddle and mounted. They galloped away.

"Please, come visit again one day!"

The two made it back to Hyrule Castle in a day and a half. They immediately went to the Sages.

"Well, the dagger was stolen back by one of Caativo's men, so that means that it's definitely something important." Link told them. They were in the Sacred Realm.

"We did end up getting it translated however. I wrote it down." She took out a small piece of paper and handed it to Rauru. He read it out loud.

"There shall come a dark star and the world shall be flooded with darkness. Blood shall spread and following the light a chosen shall be awakened. Around the chosen one shall spin three gold lights and the power shall be a brilliance beyond the dawn. The power shall be unleashed by a mighty blade, which shall split the heavens apart."

"We think it's a prophecy of some sort. But we can't figure out what most of it means. The beginning however is quite obvious if it has anything to do with Malvaagita."

"I'm sure that it is. And I am sure that if it is a prophecy, we will learn it all in time." Rauru said, "But for now, we have something to tell you, Legend."

She looked up at him, "What is it?"

"Well, we have noticed that you are starting to gain control over your powers."

"Yeah, so?"

Darunia, who has been very soft-spoken most of the time, answered her, "Well we have decided to help you gain full, or at least more control over them." 

"One thing we want to teach you is how to be able to channel your powers to be able to use them in different forms so that you may be able to hit enemies with a direct attack." Impa explained.

"And how do I do that?"

Saria smiled at her, "Practice."

Link had gone back to the castle, but the Sages continued to talk to Legend and explain how they were going to help her.

"We plan on starting your training in a few days."

"Why wait? I'm ready now." They all looked around at each other.

"You sure, kid?" Nabooru asked her.

"Yeah. I know it'll be hard but I'm ready for a challenge. And besides, I'd rather not waste any time. We don't know how long this could take and a few days could be vital."

"Alright then, if that's what you want. Let us begin your training."

Well, that's chapter 7. Review please! No flames please! 30th reviewer can get a sneak peak at what's to come in chapter 8!!! (something big happens so stay tuned ^^)


	8. Chapter 8: Showdown? This can't be the e...

Hi…not much to say. Just thanks to Britannica Moore, The Infamous Chibi Cat and Tushoyami for reviewing my story and a special thanks to Hero McAllen for reviewing and for that awesome email you sent me! That was so nice! Thanks so much! Not only has she reviewed my story countless times, but also she's emailed me and even mentioned me in her stories! I suggest that you read all of hers. It's long, but very worth reading! And Infamous Chibi Cat…I'm afraid there will be no LegendxSheik action! And to Tushoyami… Eh Legend is pretty powerful in case you haven't figured out by now…but if you're still reading this, um…I don't know. Anyway thanks again for the review! Anyway here's chapter 8!

Chapter 8: Showdown? This can't be the end!

Two weeks. I have trained for two weeks; trained to gain control over my powers. I have learned to channel my powers and will it to my hands for a direct attack. I can control things with my mind more easily. I can even teleport now with no trouble at all. I am ready. Ready to kill Caativo. 

"How much longer until he reaches the end of the portal?"

"Five days."

"Hey Legend, it's your birthday in two days. What do you want?" Link was taking Legend to Zora's domain. They hopped over to the twisted bridges.

"Nothing. I don't like getting things for my birthday."

"Aw, come on! Everyone likes to get things! There's gotta be something you want."

"Well there is something."

"What?"

"Caativo's head." Link laughed and pulled out his ocarina. He played Zelda's lullaby and the waters split. They jumped through and entered the domain. Legend looked around in awe, "It's so pretty. There's even a waterfall in here."

"Yeah. Sometimes I come here and just sit at the top of it to think."

Legend walked around and observed everything. She walked in the shallow water and a zora popped up next to her. It looked around and saw Link sitting nearby. Legend stared at it, her breath caught in her throat. It held out a hand/fin to Legend. She respectfully shook it. 

After their hands parted, the zora dove back into the water and disappeared below the surface. Link walked over to Legend and put his arm on her shoulder.

"I see you met a zora."

"It was…beautiful."

"Yep. That's what Ruto is, a zora." Legend nodded. They started to walk towards the exit, "Now to get back on track. What do you want for your birthday?"

"I already told you, I don't want anything." 

Link smiled, "I know what you want." He whispered something in her ear. She gasped and pushed him into the water. She walked out, leaving Link behind.

For the rest of the day, Legend worked on perfecting her powers, while Link searched every shop in the Castle Town and Kakariko for a gift to give to Legend. Although he's been with her for almost a month, she was hard to shop for. 

Legend was asleep in her bed. One of the balcony doors was slightly open to allow the night's breeze in. The slightest creek in her room had woken her up. Her eyes shot open but she stayed put. She slowly reached under her pillow for her dagger that she kept there for safety reasons. She silenced her breathing in attempts to hear whatever it was that might be in her room. Before she could react, something put its hand over her mouth and pulled her out of her bed. She quickly plunged her dagger into whatever it was. She did it a few more times, just to be sure. A soft grunt was heard, followed by a thump. She turned around to see what it was, and as she suspected, it was one of Caativo's men. Its blood got all over her hands and clothes, as well as the floor. It seemed to burn her hands slightly, but not enough to mention. She figured it was just the fact that it was a chimera. She left her room to tell someone that the body needed to be cleaned up. 

"Everyone, search the castle. We can't have anyone putting the king and princess in danger. Move it!"

The clean up was certainly messy. Three custodians were needed to clean it up. 

A few guards had situated themselves in Legend's room, as did Link. A doctor also came to take samples of the creature's blood for the scientist to examine.

"Hey Legend, I don't think you should stay here. Even with all these guards here…I don't think they'd even be able to protect themselves from any of Caativo's guys." Link mentioned, concerned for the safety of Legend.

For a moment, Legend's view became blurry and she felt unstable, but only for a moment. She shook her head slightly to get rid of the feeling, "Actually I think I would be safer here. Caativo's a smart guy, he's not gonna pull something like that again." Link looked at her doubtfully, "I'll be fine Link."

"Alright. Good night, and be careful." 

__

The next day…

"Hey, I'm going to be taking Epona to Lon Lon Ranch and Malon is going to groom her and stuff. You want to take Myth there too? We can go get them tomorrow afternoon." Link was at Legend's room door.

She was sitting on her bed, "Sure. I guess." She stood up to walk towards the door, but as she started to walk, her vision blurred and her legs grew weak and gave in. Link rushed to her to help her up.

"Are you alright?" he asked, helping her up.

She started to get lightheaded, "Not really" was her reply before she passed out.

"She's been poisoned." The doctor had just finished checking over Legend and was telling Rauru and Link of her current state in the hall outside her room.

"Poisoned?"

"Yes, but she isn't the first. Ever since the other night when that creature tried to attack her in her room, everyone who touched it had been affected the same way. Light-headedness, blurred vision, no strength and tired muscles. Random shoots of pain all over. Everyone, the same."

"So did it have some sort of disease on it?"

"Actually the poison was in its blood. If you remember, I had taken a sample for the scientist at the Lakeside Lab. The results came in yesterday. It wasn't anything I was familiar with but luckily the scientist was able to concoct an antidote. As long as she uses it three times a day until the poison resides, she should be fine." Rauru nodded, taking the package with the antidote from the doctor.

Link asked if he could see her.

"Of course, but she may be asleep. If not, you may as well give her the antidote." The doctor told him. He nodded and walked in. Legend laid eyes closed, on the bed. As Link took a step closer to the bed, her eyes opened. He grabbed a chair and sat next to her bed. 

"Hey. How're you feeling?"

"Why is this so familiar." She said, stifling a laugh.

"I don't know. You just seem to be everyone's target, I guess." Legend jerked suddenly. Link stood up startled, "Legend?" her face was contorted with pain and she whimpered, "What's wrong?"

"It hurts…"

"What? What hurts?" before she answered, he remembered what the doctor said to him about the affects of the poison. Random shoots of pain.

A few minutes, after the pain resided, he gave Legend the antidote, "You have to remember to take it three times a day."

__

Later…

"As disgusting as that antidote was, it works great!" Legend said, stuffing food in her mouth.

"I've noticed." Link said, gesturing to the large amounts of food piled on Legend's plate. She gave him that look that she always gives him, "I took Epona and Myth to the ranch…after you fell asleep again." Lin said, trying to change the subject, "We'll go to pick them up tomorrow."

__

The next day…

"Three days until he reaches the end of the portal."

Link and Legend were on their way to pick up Myth and Epona from the ranch.

"Happy Birthday!" everyone shouted as Link and Legend walked into Malon and Talon's house. 

"What's all this about?"

"It's your birthday, so we decided to throw you a _birthday_ party. Get it?"

"I know what a party is!"

Malon walked up to her, "Link told me your birthday was coming up, so we decided to throw you a surprise party here. That's why I offered to take care of Epona and Myth. So that you would end up coming here for a reason and wouldn't suspect anything." 

Legend smiled, "Thank you."

Saria was the only sage there, because the others were in the Sacred Realm, keeping track of Malvaagita's movements. Then there was of course Malon, Talon and Link. They wanted her to open her gifts.

"Gifts? I specifically said not to get me anything."

"That wasn't gonna stop us from getting you somethin'." Malon said to her, handing her a neatly wrapped package. Legend stared at it, "Well go on. Open it!" she took the package and opened it slowly. In it was a brown tunic made of a thicker fabric than most of her clothes. It also had long sleeves rather than short. All over it were embroidered designs. Legend smiled.

"I used a thicker fabric so that you could wear it when it gets cold. I thought it might be helpful."

"You made this?" Malon nodded, "I love it. Thank you so much."

Saria walked over to her and handed her a long box, "This is from all of the Sages. We thought you might like something like this." Legend took the box and opened it. In it was a new scabbard for her sword. Her old one was just plain brown, but this one was a bit like Link's. It was black, as opposed to blue, lined in gold as well as having gold designs going every which way. There was also a small one for her dagger, black but only lined with gold.

"Wow. I-I don't know what to say."

"As long as you like it, you don't need to say anything." Saria said, with that usual smile plastered on her face.

"Alright, now you get to open my gift!" Link said as he handed her a small box. She opened it and when she did, her breath was caught in her throat, "The guy I bought it from said that, when its reflected by light, sooner or later, you'd be able to see every possible color." It was a small circular crystal with a black string attached to it, making it a necklace. She looked at Link and he smiled at her, "You gonna put it on or what?" she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Rather than saying anything, she decided to put the necklace on. She smiled and nodded.

After about an hour, Legend decided to head back to the castle. But not after thanking everyone for the five-millionth time.

For the remainder of the day, Legend practiced with her sword, and sometimes her other powers, stopping only for food, bathroom, or taking the antidote.

__

Tomorrow…Tomorrow is the day that I will exact my revenge.

__

The next day at dawn…

"Two days left."

Legend woke up at dawn, feeling not so weary as before. She was in her blue tunic; the one she was wearing when she first arrived in Hyrule. She strapped her sword, in its new scabbard, across her chest, and fastened her dagger to her belt. She walked out into the field just as the sun fully dawned, turning the sky a light pink hue. She stood just in front of the drawbridge, with her back facing the direction of the castle town. She closed her eyes and sighed as Link walked behind her, carrying a small bottle of Legend's antidote.

"You forgot to take it this morning." Legend opened her eyes and turned her head to where Link was standing. He held the bottle of liquid to her. She quickly gulped the yellowish liquid with the intention of not having to endure the taste for very long. She held the bottle out to Link to take. He did so and they stood in silence for a few minutes. 

The stillness and quiet was interrupted by Link, "Legend. I'm sorry."

She looked down from the sky and now stared straight ahead, "For what?"

He didn't respond immediately, "Everything. Everything that's happened to you. Getting dragged into this whole mess with Malvaagita…y—you're family and your village. You-" Legend turned to him, putting an end to his apologies.

"Hey. I didn't get dragged into anything. I chose to come here. I knew the possible consequences and I accepted them. There's no need to apologize." She said with a reassuring smile. Link nodded, returning the smile. Legend turned back to the field and looked up at the sky. She sighed deeply, "Well, let's go."

"Where?"

She turned to him once more, "To kill Caativo of course!" she started to walk away and Link followed.

"Maybe we should get a few supplies first. You know, fairies and potions. Just in case."

It only took fifteen minutes or so to get all the supplies they needed. A bottle of blue potion, two bottles of red potion, two fairies, and, just in case, bandages and cloth. They also brought another bottle of her antidote.

Legend started to call Myth but Link stopped her, "He's in the desert, so we may as well teleport there." 

"Good idea." She was going to teleport them both there but Link stopped her yet again, "What now?"

"Save your strength."

"You just said to-" 

He pulled out his ocarina, "That's what _this_ is for. Hold on to me." He brought the ocarina to his lips and played the Requiem of Spirit and within a matter of seconds, they were on the gray slab of rock that was by the temple.

"Unfortunately, I was passed out when I was brought here so I don't know which way to go. That means you have the honor of being the leader!" Legend exclaimed. 

"Isn't that wonderful." Link retorted, sarcastically. They began to walk, swords at the ready in case a leever, or worse, Caativo, decided to attack them. Link didn't know the exact way to get to the entrance of Caativo's hideout, so it took a while longer to try to find it. The sandstorm was getting too strong and difficult to see through. Link played the Song of Storms, which gave them a few seconds of relief from the storm, but they were able to catch a glimpse of where they were going. Unfortunately, Link had led them farther away from the cliff edge. They started for the cliffs, and after at least half an hour, they made it to the entrance, only to be stopped by a horde of Caativo's chimeras. 

Despite the fact that they were not at all injured, fighting the chimeras took hours. Four and a half to be precise. They just seemed to keep on coming.

They didn't want to be there at nightfall. As they proceeded to enter through the hole, they heard a voice that was all too familiar, "Well, well, well…look who came to visit." The pair turned around to face Caativo. 

"Well, at least we don't have to go looking for him." Legend said.

"Yeah. But I have noticed that we never need to actually look for trouble…it always seems to find us first." Link readied his sword. Caativo looked at him and smiled. Suddenly, Link was thrown a few yards from Legend. As he stood up, a wall of fire surrounded him, "I don't need _you_ interfering." He snapped and more chimeras appeared within the firewall. Caativo turned to Legend again, "So we finally get to face each other. This should come to be a very interesting match." Legend sheathed her sword and held her hands out in front of her. A small, yellow ball began to form in her hands. Caativo watched, curiously. After the ball became the size of a basketball, Legend fired it at Caativo. Being taken by surprise, he didn't get out of the way in time. The attack didn't hit him full force, but at least enough to do a bit of damage. After the little bit of smoke cleared, Caativo stood, clutching his right arm where he had been hit, "Well, well. It seems that you have learned some new tricks. This will be very interesting indeed." He quickly teleported behind Legend and just as he reappeared, Legend disappeared. She phased in above him, firing another attack. Caativo, once again, teleported out of sight. It went on like this for quite some time; one person teleports as the other attacks, so all you could see were flashes of where they were two seconds earlier.

Link was, no doubt, having trouble within the fire barrier. Five chimeras advanced upon him, pushing him closer and closer to the fire. He could feel it getting hotter behind him. As he was walking backward, he stumbled upon the sac of potions and fairies they brought. He knew that Legend would need her antidote soon, so he had to kill the chimeras and find a way to get the bottle through the fire.

Killing the chimeras was no problem. Amiss all the bodies, he spotted the sac, covered in blood and dirt. He rummaged through it a pulled out the bottle of yellow liquid. He looked up. There was no way to throw it up and over because the fire made a barrier all around him.

"Dammit. What do I do?"

Legend and Caativo fought each other mercilessly. Caativo, whose body was not that of a human's, had a large gash on his shoulder, in which his black blood was gushing out from. Legend wouldn't exactly come out from the battle clean. She had a long cut from her brow to about an inch away from her ear. She also had one running along the outside of her leg, staining her while leggings to a deep red. Sweat slicked her bangs back, revealing her eyes that matched the color of her blood.

Despite their injuries, they continued on with their battle; occasionally managing to hit the other but never enough to inflict major damage. As they continued to fight, something small flew out from the fire barrier surrounding Link. It was a small bottle of yellowish liquid—Legend's antidote. 

Link, after serious brainstorming, got an idea of how to give Legend her antidote. He took his shield and emerged it in the flames, making a small hole in the fire, but large enough so that he could throw the bottle out. He grabbed the bottle sitting next to him. He was sweating from all the heat and his hand – the one holding the shield – was getting too close to the fire. As quickly as he could, he threw the bottle and waited to see it land before he removed his mirror shield, which was red from the intense heat of the fire. Now all he could do was pray that Legend got the antidote.

Both Legend and Caativo saw the bottle. Legend ran to grab it, but before she could get to it, Caativo—who knew exactly what it was—destroyed it; also destroying any chance that Legend would be able to stand on her own two feet as soon as the former antidote wore off.

Unfortunately, it began to wear off sooner than expected. Legend was starting to tire, but she didn't stop fighting. Because she was so tired and was growing weaker and weaker, it was easier for Caativo to manage to get a hit off her. She had cuts, scratches, and bruises forming all over. Caativo laughed, "It seems that my plan had in fact worked." They paused in their fighting. Legend was on one knee, holding her arm where she was just hit.

"What plan?"

"You mean you haven't figured it out yet? Isn't that amusing. Well you see, when I sent that chimera to try to kill you the other night, I knew it wouldn't succeed." Legend stood up slowly, listening to every word he said, "Since I knew you would kill it, I poisoned him, knowing that when you killed it, you would touch the blood, hence poisoning yourself. So it was almost like he was a kamikaze." He paused, "Now that I've destroyed your antidote, I have you right where I want you." he threw the black hole attack at Legend, but luckily she phased out of they way just in time. They continued their battle for a while longer. Finally Legend stopped.

"This isn't getting us anywhere, Caativo." She drew her sword, "I say we fight this way. Me with my sword, you with your staff. No tricks, no powers. Skill on skill alone."

He smiled, "Whatever you say. It's been awhile since I killed someone using this." His staff appeared in his hand. They began.

Link was getting anxious. He wanted to get out to help Legend; or at least give her a potion to give her any strength back. 

"Where are the Sages when you need them."

Legend began having the upper-hand in fighting with her sword. But she was getting weaker with every thrust of her sword. They fought and fought, neither of them getting a hit at the other. Then for but a moment, Legend's vision blurred and her legs went weak; only for a moment. But that one moment gave Caativo the chance to plunge his staff right through Legend right below her chest. She let out a small grunt and started to lose grip on her sword. Her eyes went wide.

"Dammit, what's happening out there?" Link decided to contact the Sages and inform him of his current predicament.

"_And you need us to make a hole in the fire wall so that you can get out to help her_." 

"_Yes! Please, can you do it?!"_

"_Alright, we'll have Darunia do it_." a few seconds later, a small hole was forming within the fire, getting bigger every second. At last, when it was big enough, Link jumped through and rolled. He stood up to see Caativo thrust his staff into her.

"Legend! NO!!" he started to run to her when he ran into something else. He put his hands in front of him and sure enough, there was an invisible barrier. But it wasn't to keep Link in; it kept him out. He started to punch it but nothing worked. 

Caativo laughed, "You shouldn't have let your guard down." He laughed again and twisted his staff, which was still through Legend, "It is a shame. You did all this to avenge your family. Your sense of vengeance is getting you into trouble." One thought raced through Legend's head, _I will kill him. Even if it's the last thing I do._ She tried her best to keep a grip on her sword. As Caativo continued to laugh, she mustered all the power she could and drove her sword through Caativo, just as he had done to her. He stopped laughing and yelled in pain. Legend's sword was glowing, unlike ever before. When Caativo stopped yelling, he looked at her. With everything he had in him, he began to talk, "I will now bestow upon you, a great honor." He paused, "the honor…of my death. For a mere _human_ has defeated me; the top general and second to most powerful to the dark lord Malvaagita. Congratulations." He started to fall backwards; he was still holding his staff so as he fell, he pulled it out of Legend and she screamed. Before he hit the ground, he disintegrated. As he fell, the barrier was lifted. Legend dropped her sword and Link ran to her as she fell.

Tears started to fall down Link's face. He picked her up and sat her in his lap, holding her hand, "Legend. Legend it's gonna be OK. Please Legend, please stay with me. Come on." He could hear her straining for air. Her chest was rising and falling, trying to get any air possible. 

"L-Link…I ca-I can't…"

"Shh—don't talk, save your strength. Come on Legend, stay with me. The Sages will come soon. Just hang on. Please." he pleaded with her. He still held on to her hand, and with his other hand, he tried to put pressure on the wound but he knew it would be for naught because the wound went right through her. He rocked back and forth slightly, trembling, crying, and talking to Legend, trying to make everything sound OK.

"I did it, Link. I—fin—finally killed him." She started to cry; in pain and in joy that her family and all the others who died because of Caativo were avenged. Link smiled let out a choked sob, "I'm sorry Link."

"No, don't be sorry. You're gonna be alright. It's gonna be OK. Just hang on for a little longer."

She shook her head and tried to take in another breath, but coughed up blood in her attempts, "I can't hang on, Link. I ca—can't." she wheezed, "What do you know. I said I'd kill him if it was the last thing I'd do. I guess it is." She tried to laugh but coughed up more blood.

"No, no it's not. You're gonna be OK. Pretty soon me and you will be riding Myth and Epona through the field. You'll be insulting me every chance you get. Y-you'll be eating everything and making me pay for it." he let out another choked sob.

"Thank you Link. For everything. I-I'm sorry." She closed her eyes. She sounded as if she were having an asthma attack. It didn't last long; she stopped breathing altogether.

Link cried even more, "Please…Legend. Please…don't leave me Legend. Please…" 

There sat Link. Desert ground in front of Caativo's hideout. Holding Legend who was—he knew—dead. Bloodstained and crying. What more could he do…

Well…that's chapter eight. hopefully I'll write chapter nine quicker. Review! No flames please!! you can yell at me if you're mad…


	9. Chapter 9: Through the Mind of a Hero

Hello! Well I'm sure chapter 8 was a shocker to most of you who read it…er yeah…Thanks to Hero McAllen and Britannica Moore for reviewing me AGAIN! Anyway chapter 9 is going to be really short, but what would you expect when I posted it 3 days after chapter 8? Here it is:

Chapter 9: Through the Mind of a Hero

She was dead. I always hated that word…the sound of it, the way it was said. _Dead_. 

There I was in the desert, holding Legend—who was now just that, **dead**. It flashed through my mind all over again. Her screams of pain; the look on her face when he plunged the staff through her; how happy she seemed when she knew she killed him, yet she also knew that she was dying. And I didn't-couldn't do anything to help her. 

If only I had gotten out of the fire barrier sooner and asked the Sages to break the one surrounding Legend and Caativo. If only I had remembered to give Legend her antidote sooner. If only I had been able to stop her from getting poisoned from the start. If only… that's all I can seem to think—_if only_. Because I knew-I knew that I could have done something, but I didn't.

I hadn't done anything to prevent it from happening. Instead I was being an idiot, wondering when I was going to get out of that fire, rather then hoping Legend was all right. I wasn't even there to give her a potion or a fairy; even when I have her the antidote, I got destroyed before she could get to it. 

What good was I?

As I sat through another sandstorm in the desert, cradling the now dead Legend in my arms, one thought raced across my mind over and over—_"Why couldn't I help?"_

That's it. I told you it was short! I was thinking of adding a song in there but I couldn't think of one to fit with it…yep…these are Link's thoughts after it happened. It's kind of hard to get into the mind of someone like him ya know? I mean, he's killed a lot and he's seen people die. But I guess this is kinda different. Anyway review please!! No flames!! I'll try to get chapter 10 out soon! I'm in a bit of a writer's block. I know what's gonna happen, I just can't seem to write it down.


	10. Chapter 10: Expect the Unexpected

Aloha everyone! Sorry I took so long to post this. I know I know, chapter 9 was really short. This one will be a little short too, but I'm writing chapter 11 right after this! Anyway, thanks to Britannica Moore, Hero McAllen, Infamous Chibi Cat, Erin, and Blackcat for reviewing!! And another thanks to Hero for drawing Legend!! Here's chapter 10.

Chapter 10: Expect the Unexpected

For two hours, Link sat in the same spot, still holding Legend in his arms. And for two hours, the Sages watched him do so. They knew how hard it was for him, but they also knew that time was running short and they needed a plan.

Rauru—who was the only Sage who left the Sacred Realm—walked over to where Link was sitting, "Link." He didn't answer, nor did he react in any way, "Link. I know this is hard but we must-"

Link cut him off, "I'd rather not talk about anything right now, Rauru." He said softly.

"Link. I understand that you are hurting right now, but we don't have much time. We only have three days."

For the first time in two hours, Link's facial expression changed. He looked up at Rauru, "I don't care, Rauru! In case you haven't noticed, Legend is dead! There's not much we can do now!"

"We are all as upset as you are Link, but what is one life when there are hundreds of thousands who are doomed to meet the same fate?! We don't have time for this right now. If we do not do something, we will all die and there won't be anything left to be upset about!" Link stood up, still holding Legend in his arms. With a bit of trouble, he took his ocarina out and played the Prelude of Light, and within seconds, the sight of Rauru and the desert disappeared. 

As he walked out of the temple and into the castle town, people gasped at the sight of Legend. Murmurs were heard throughout the crowds. Ignoring them all, Link continued all the way to the castle to tell the King of the new news.

As Link told Harkinian about Legend, he had some of the servants clean and wrap up Legend's wound and change her into a new, quite elaborate tunic. She was laid in an open coffin in another room of the castle. The King ordered there to be a funeral the next day.

Zelda then walked in, followed by Sheik, "Link! Oh Link, I heard about the terrible news! I'm so sorry." She walked over to him and hugged him, although he did not return the hug. 

"Link, I suggest you get some rest. It's been a long day. Get something to eat and go to bed." Harkinian told Link. He didn't say anything; he only turned and walked out of the thrown room.

Later that night, Link lay awake in his bed. He couldn't fall asleep so he decided to go to the room Legend was in, although the king and princess would probably object. He walked down a few flights of stairs and to the room that Legend was in, moving as quietly as possible. He saw her lying there, as if she were asleep…if only she was. He knelt down beside her and took her hand in his, lowering his head. He stayed in that same position for almost an hour, his only movements were the rising and falling of his chest and his hand squeezing Legend's tighter every so often. 

"Why did you have to leave us, Legend? This wasn't supposed to happen. You're still supposed to be here, with all of us. You weren't supposed to just die!" he slammed his other fist on the coffin. Tears began to stream down his face again. "Why didn't you hang on? I told you to hold on, I told you you would be all right! Everything would have been OK! You should have listened to me! You should have listened! You should have stayed with me! You shouldn't have left…" he squeezed her hand tighter. He stood still for a few more minutes, crying uncontrollably. "I miss you, Legend. I-" he stopped as he felt a slight pressure on the hand holding Legend's. It felt as if Legend…was squeezing his hand back. But he knew that wasn't possible. She was dead. He felt it again. His breath got caught in his throat.

Was it possible that…that Legend was actually…alive?

He lifted his head slowly and stopped crying. She was, so it seemed, still dead. That is, until she sat up quickly, gasping with tears in her eyes. Link was frozen to the spot. There she was, sitting up, breathing…alive! She was breathing hard. She turned to face Link who was still sitting there unmoving. He started to cry again. How was it that she was alive? He saw her die; he was there!

"Legend?" she nodded slowly, "But…how?" before she could say anything, he shot up and took her in a tight embrace, "By the Goddesses, you're alive." They let go slowly, "How? I don't understand."

"Just like you said. By the Goddesses." 

M'k, yeah that was chapter 10…but don't worry, I'll post chapter 11 today or tomorrow! Promise!! I just thought that this was an appropriate time to end this chapter. Anyway please review! No flames…I get enough fire from trying to roast marshmallows on a toothpick with a lighter…(yes I have actually done that…I wouldn't recommend doing it… ^_^;) 


	11. chapter 11: Of Gods and Demons

Aloha! Hope you all enjoyed chapter 10! You all should know that the main character NEVER dies!! I mean, think Princess Bride…Westley NEVER dies! Or…the Slayers…Lina Inverse doesn't die. Gundam Wing…Heero doesn't die…I think you get my point. Thanks to Hero McAllen, Britannica Moore, and the Infamous Chibi Cat for reviewing me…AGAIN! Anyway here's chapter 11…

Chapter 11: Of Gods and Demons

"How? I don't understand."

"Just like you said. By the Goddesses." Link only stared at Legend in confusion. She continued, "They came to me – the three Goddesses – they came to me and told me…that it wasn't my time. They told me what I have to do."

"Wait," Link stopped her, "Before you go on, we should get the Sages." Legend nodded and got out of the coffin, "So…the wound…it's gone, right?" Legend grabbed Link's hand and put it below her chest.

"I'm solid." He smiled and, together once again, they walked to the temple. The Sages appeared and their reaction was the same as anyone's who had seen someone come back from the dead…

"The Goddesses came to you? Tell us everything that they said…everything that happened." Rauru said. Legend nodded and began to tell them all what happened after she…er…'died'. 

"After it happened…there was this bright flash. I had to shield and close my eyes because it was so bright. After I opened them, I was in a place much like the dark realm but white, and there were three women. They were…beautiful. They all had gold dresses and long hair. I don't know how I did, but I knew they were Din, Nayru, and Farore. They knew I knew.

"They started to talk to me. They said to me, 'It is not yet your time. You have much to do before your time is up.' I asked them what it was I had to do. And they told me that I would know what to do when it needed to be done. They said I had to go back. I had to make sure that Hyrule would be saved." Legend stopped and looked around at everyone.

"Was that all?" Link asked her. She shook her head.

"No. There was more." She was staring off to nowhere, almost as if she was picturing it in her head all over again, "They said that…I was a servant – to them – a servant of the Goddesses." Everyone was silent in shock, "They told me that Malvaagita was – is powerful. About as powerful as they are. But they said they wouldn't let him win. They would help us."

"Is that all?" Rauru asked. Legend nodded. But it wasn't all. There was more. They told her that they had a message from her family and all the other people from her village that died. "They all wanted to let you know that they love you and that they believe that you will save everyone. They always knew you were special." That was why Legend came back crying. Link knew there was more, but he also knew that if Legend wasn't telling them what it was, they didn't need to know.

The moon was beginning to go down, which meant the sun was soon to rise. And when the sun rises, there will be only a day left until Malvaagita enters Hyrule. 

After the king woke up, he was immediately told the news of Legend. 

"It is good to see that you're back. Miss Legend."

She smiled, "Thank you. I know this is on such short notice, King, but do you mind if I ask a favor?"

"Not at all."

"I would like it if you could assemble your army to help in the battle. I am assured Malvaagita won't come alone and we need all the help we can get."

Harkinian thought for a moment, "You're right, this was such short notice. But I don't see why not. I'll alert them right away." Legend smiled again and thanked him. 

__

Later…

As Legend had requested, the Army of Hyrule was assembled in preparation for the battle. Legend was explaining to them the current situation, accompanied by Link.

"You all will be following orders from me and Link will be the second-in-command, unless you are told otherwise." Just then, Sergeant Mabrouk Vicencz took a step forward.

"I think it would be best if they took orders from me." After that was said, there were a few murmurs from the soldiers, agreeing. Legend walked up to Mabrouk. She had to crane her neck because he was much taller than she was.

"They will take orders from me. You are unaware of what we are really facing. This isn't going to be like it was when Ganondorf took over. This is much worse." She then turned her attention to the other soldiers, "I suggest you all listen to me, unless you feel like dying. Trust me, it isn't a pleasant experience." They were all confused at this last remark.

"How would you know what it's like to die? You don't seem very dead to me." One of the soldiers retorted, while others snickered. He was a new recruit. Before Legend could say anything Link stepped up.

"She did die. I saw her get killed, but she is servant to the Goddesses and was brought back, so I suggest you listen to her. She's probably smarter than half of you and a better fighter than most." With that, everyone fell silent once again. Legend silently thanked Link and continued explaining to all of the soldiers.

There was less than an hour left until Midnight. No one was sure at what time Malvaagita was going to arrive. They only knew that they had to be prepared at all times. Legend was given the same armor as the other soldiers. The chest plate had the crest of Hyrule on it. She had her sword strapped to her back as usual, as well as her bow and quiver, and her dagger was attached to her belt. She was still wearing the necklace given to her by Link. She didn't dare wear the tunic from Malon for fear of spoiling it. 

She and Link were situated in the field on their horses. According to the Sages, the portal would open in the field; so naturally, they were all gathered there. Malon and Talon were asked to reside in Kakariko for safety precautions. 

The sages were standing along side Link and Legend, including Zelda, as she was the eight sage. Harkinian was in the Temple along with other guards and army recruits for protection. 

The wind was beginning to change. Everyone could feel it. Five minutes left. Everyone prepared themselves for what they didn't know was coming. Three and a half minutes. The sky was beginning to darken. Two minutes. The soldiers drew their swords and prepared their shields. The sky clouded up and turned red, just as it had done when Legend first came. Thirty seconds . . .twenty . . .ten . . .five . . .four . . .three . . .two . . . one. There was a loud crackle of thunder as the portal began to open. The sky turned dark. Hundreds of chimeras and other creatures of the sort poured out. But that was all that came out.

"He's not coming yet." Legend muttered.

"What?"

"He's not coming. He's waiting. He wants to see if those things can do the job for him. Either that or he's coming in somewhere else." The chimeras grew closer and closer. The soldiers were lined up in battle formation, "First wave ready!" Legend yelled out as the first line of men readied their bows. On Legend's command, they fired ice arrows stopping many of the creatures from coming any closer. The second wave fired fire arrows. The battle waged on, as arrows from either side were fired, and heaps of bodies were swinging weapons every which way, hoping to hit someone. 

Everything was going right until an arrow was fired at Legend. It pierced her shoulder, right through a notch in her armor. She screamed aloud and Myth reared up, causing her to fall off. Link saw as she fell off and raced towards her on Epona. Legend continued to yell and writhe in pain. Link dismounted and picked her up as carefully as he could. He placed her in front of him on Epona and raced out of the battle, followed by Sergeant Vicencz. Link took her to a secluded area and laid her on the ground gently. She moaned in pain.

"Lift me up." Link did as she was told and lifted her up to a sitting position, "Break the tip if the arrow."

"What? No that's crazy."

"Please just do it!" Link, with a bit of trouble, broke of he tip of the bloody arrow and when he did Legend yelled out again. After a few more seconds she took a deep breath, "Pull it out."

"You'll bleed to death!" Vicencz said.

"Pull it out!"

Link took off one of his gloves, "Bite down on this." He put it in her mouth and put both his hands on the arrow. He slowly pulled it out. The glove in her mouth stifled Legend's screams. The arrow made a sickening sucking sound as he pulled it out. As he threw it to the side, he began to put pressure on the wound, "Go get some bandages and a red potion. Hurry!" he ordered Vicencz. He went off on his horse in the other direction. 

Legend spit the glove out of her mouth. After a few minutes, Vicencz returned with the potion and bandages. Link ripped a piece of cloth and poured some of the potion on it. He rubbed it onto her shoulder and made a sling with the bandages. After giving Legend a few moments of rest, he lifted her onto Epona and they rode back to the field where the battle was taking place. 

As they returned, Malvaagita's army began to retreat. They had won! Link and Legend dismounted and the soldiers all shouted out their victory cries. They cheered and celebrated; patted each other on the back, some even hugged. Legend smiled at seeing all the joy. But then, her smile began to fade as a loud booming noise was heard. The ground shook slightly with each boom. She slowly turned to see a large, shadowed creature coming towards them. With every step it took, the ground shook and the thunderous noise it made echoed throughout the field.

"He's here." Legend muttered, clutching her sword in her right hand, since she couldn't use her left hand, "Vicencz." The sergeant walked up to Legend, "Get everyone into the castle town. Make sure the drawbridge goes up."

"I don't mean to oppose, but I do not think it wise if we left."

"I did not ask what you thought! I am ordering you to take your troops into the town! If you-" before Legend could finish, Malvaagita took another step, causing a small tremor across the whole land.

"Rauru, be ready to put up a shield." Rauru and the other sages began chanting something in a tongue only they knew. 

Malvaagita looked down on them, "I see you are all a force to be reckoned with." His voice echoed loudly, "But I do not intend on being defeated." He looked down specifically at Legend, "You are the one they speak of. I was hoping for an easy win, but now that there are more of you, I will have to take the time to decide which of you will be the least nuisance." He lifted one of his massive, clawed hands and did something that seemed to have torn into the sky. He stepped into the 'tear' and disappeared. 

Legend stared blankly at where he disappeared, "He opened a dimensional fold. That means he's…"

"A genuine demon." 

OK well that's chapter 11! I'm so sorry I took so long! I know I promised I would have it out sooner but because school started, I was swamped! I had homework on the first day!!! o_O; anyway… please review! No flames! I'll try to get out chapter 12 ASAP! ::sniff:: this fic is coming to an end soon… how sad. Anyway…bye di bye!


End file.
